Makayla
by baines.on.toast
Summary: What would happen if there was a dragon slayer taught by Acnologia?
1. Makayla

**Hey people so this is my first ever fic, I have tried to write some before but I couldn't figure out what to do after the first chapter but now I think I have an idea of what I want to actually happen in the story so hopefully I make progress.**

 **So basically this story is going to be an OC who is trained by Acnologia so yeah my plan is to make her op because you know Acnologia so if you don't like op oc's then sorry :/**

 **Disclaimer; I own literally nothing**

 **Enjoy**

Makayla

Somewhere in a forest filled with magic small explosions could be herd, following the sounds to a small clearing we find a small girl with long black hair, dressed in what looks to be a potato sack acting as a dress. Sweat was rolling down her face and she was taking deep heavy breaths.

"AGAIN!" A gruff voice ordered.

"But I'm tired" a young girl complained to the man standing by her, he had long messy dark blue hair that sat over his black cloak, which seemed to be tied around his neck by a necklace of sharp teeth. "I've been doing the same attack over and over for at least half an hour now" she reasoned "can't we take a little break, or just try something else?" The girl tried to bargain. She is right, she had been doing the same move for just over half an hour now.

The man grits his teeth in anger, face contorted in a scowl, outlined by the blue tattoos upon his face, his red eyes instilling fear into the girl. "How do you expect to slay anything if you're tired after that?" The man questioned, this girl that he had found wandering around in a forest not two weeks ago had begged him to teach her how to use magic after she saw what he could do. Apparently she had seen him transform from a dragon into his human form, he thought that he was careful enough so that nobody saw him do that. Imagen what would happen if the world found out that the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse was actually a human, he would have them trying to ambush him, you know get him in his 'weakened state' so to speak not that he's weak by any meaning of the word. But now she has the audacity to complain about the training he was providing her with? The training that it would take to be able to slay dragons. It's not like he actually wanted to train her in the first place, but after hearing how she came to be in the forest he accepted, apparently the small town she was living in was brought to the ground by a dragon, killing virtually the entire populace of the town. She told him that she would do anything it takes to be able to kill the over grown lizards for what they did to her home, he respected that mentality, 'whatever it took to get what you want' mentality, but now two weeks into this training and he was regretting the decision greatly. The kid had done nothing but moan, every time he taught her a new move he would get her to repeat it until it was second nature, but apparently the repetitive nature of the training was 'tiring'. This kid asked for his training, he didn't offer it, she had no right to moan at the method, he'd had enough. "Look pipsqueak! I have taught you all of the basics, from now on you're on your own" he stated and turned his back to her.

"What do you mean 'you're on your own'? I'm not anywhere near strong enough yet!" The girl was shocked, sure she had only met him two weeks ago but she was just starting to warm up to him, now he was leaving her all alone in the middle of a forest?

"Do it" he simply said.

The girl looked at him quizzically "what?" she questioned.

"Do the attack one more time, as strong as you can make it and don't hold anything back" he explained to her.

"Fine" she huffed, so she turned around and took a long breath in, "Chaos Dragon, ROAR" she screamed as she unleashed a beam of magic out of her mouth deep into the forest crushing multiple trees in its path. Once the attack had vanished she dropped to her knees breathing deeply. You could clearly see the path that the attack had carved into the ground and the lack of foliage along said path, the man smirked.

"Sure you aren't even a fraction of what I could do, but that is plenty strong enough for you to survive" he stated.

The girl finally levelled her breaths and stood up, "fine leave" she said as she stared at the ground in front of her.

"You know if you keep training you will be able to slay dragons, look at me I started where you are now look at me the 'Dragon King'" he proudly proclaimed.

"Dragon King?" she asked, now looking back up at him.

"Yeah?" he answered but somehow also questioned, then something clicked she didn't know who he was! "kid, do you know what my name is?" he said thinking that was the reason.

The girls shook her head "you never told me, that's why I call you master and also because you are my master" she stated as matter of fact.

The man grinned then jabbed a thumb towards his chest "the name is Acnologia kid and you will do well to remember it" he said continuing to hold that smug toothy grin of his.

"Oh okay" she accepted with a shrug of her shoulder.

Acnologia stood there now with an open mouth, he was shocked he couldn't believe this girl had she never heard of him? He was _Acnologia_ the dragon of the _apocalypse_ feared by anyone who ever heard his name aloud. Suddenly he snapped his mouth shut, put on a blank face, and turned around "I'm leaving now" he stated as blankly as possible as he started walking away.

The girl looked down again "okay" she answered "but just so you know I will become strong enough to defeat dragons, and when the time comes I will defeat the strongest dragon of them all!" the girl declared determinedly.

Acnologia smirked at that declaration just as blackness engulfed him " **good luck with that** " he said as the blackness dissipated leaving the form of a dragon. Its main body was pitch black scales and blue swirls covering him, but his underbelly was white. The dragon let out a deafening roar as he beat his wings and took off to the skies, leaving the girl staring in shock and awe at the sheer size and power of the beast.

She stayed like that until he was completely out of site, when realisation hit her that she probably wouldn't see him again and that he was actually gone. Granted she only knew him for two weeks and his name for five minutes, but she felt that he filled the hole her parents should have filled. Yeah he shouted at her, ordered her around and forced her to train until she physically couldn't carry on, but he never actually intentionally harmed her which didn't really fit with his character. The girl then noticed that her eyes were leaking tears, she was going to miss him, she already missed him, before she knew it she was on the ground crying uncontrollably. She had an idea what she probably looked like, sat on her own in the middle of a forest crying her eyes out over a stranger, thank goodness she was alone.

"Hey there little girl" a gentle voice greeted, she stiffened up, not as alone as she previously thought. "What seems to be the matter?" the voice questioned.

At the question the girl rubbed her eyes clear of the tears and looked up at the new arrival and inspected them. It was a man with black hair, he was wearing a black robe that had a bit of gold lining on it, he also wore what she could only describe as a white curtain tied up and thrown over a shoulder. "My friend left" she stated "and I'm pretty sure he's not coming back" she explained.

"Oh my that is sad" he sympathised looking down at the ground in thought. "Was your friend that dragon I saw flying away not too long ago?" he questioned.

She nodded meekly at the question and said "yeah Acnologia was teaching me magic but decided that he had taught me enough and left"

The man raised an eyebrow at that statement, "oh really, that means you are one lucky little girl" he declared to her "it's not every day that a dragon teaches someone, let alone a child as young as you, dragon slaying magic, say little girl what's your name?" he asked.

"Hey I'm eight years old so I'm not that young, and my name if you must know is Makayla" she answered.

"Makayla hmm" he pondered. What a stroke of luck to find a young girl taught by none other than Acnologia himself while on his way to activate the Eclipse Gate, it was without question that this girl had to join the others. "Would you mind coming with me Makayla? I believe I might have something that will help you" he asked her.

Makayla gave the man a confused look, why did this guy just offer to help her? "Help me with what?" she questioned

The man smiled down at her "oh it's just a little something but you will have to come with me to find out what exactly" he told her hoping that would be enough to get her to come with him.

She looked up at him with furrowed brows trying to figure out what he wanted with her, he seemed nice enough but it was when he found out that she had trained with Acnologia that she noticed that his demeanour changed. "Does it have something to do with me learning magic?" she questioned hope that he would tell her something about what he wanted, rather than being a mysterious stranger.

"I guess it is something along those lines" he answered her with a cheery smile.

' _Guess it couldn't hurt to go and see what he has'_ she thought to herself "okay" she agreed but somewhat hesitantly.

"Perfect" he said "now if you wouldn't mind following me" he said as he turned and started walking "we need to hurry" he informed.

Makayla nodded even though the man wasn't looking at her and the jogged to catch up then fell into step beside him. The man looked down to her out of the corner of his eye then smirked, suddenly without warning the man hit Makayla in the side of the head knocking her clean out. The man's cheery smile that was on his face was gone now replaced with a stoic blank expression, "sorry, but you are going to be quite an important piece in this game" he said as if she was still awake to hear him. The man then bent down and picked Makayla up bridal style and proceeded to walk into the forest.

/*\

Year x777

Makayla POV

It has been a couple of months since Acnologia left and I have been travelling around the wilderness practicing everything he taught me, I wish he didn't just leave like he did, it's been really tough trying to get down all the spells he taught me. I think I have the hang of them but they still aren't nearly as strong as they should be, that's something I am working on now "CHAOS DRAGON CLAW!" I shout as I swipe my open hand towards a tree, the tree I hit instantly fell, along with several more behind it. "huh guess I am getting stronger" I say to myself as I shrug my shoulders, I haven't tried that one in a while, in fact that was the first one he taught me and since the constant repetition that comes with learning a new spell from Acnologia I hadn't really wanted to use it again for a while.

I suddenly stiffen up as I can hear movement in the bushes behind me, I spin around with my magic ready to attack whatever it may be, "who's there?" I ask hoping that what ever it is, is friendly. Nothing, I can't see or hear anymore movement so I let out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding, and relaxed my shoulders.

Wrong move, because as soon as I did that there was a sudden flash of lightning that struck the ground right behind me, causing me to scream in fear from nearly _dying_. I thought that it was just a badly aimed attack that had missed me, but as I regain my senses that were lost in the clap of thunder, I come to realise that there is someone standing there, right where the lightning had struck. I slowly turn around with the hope that I am not about to die, and I didn't, the person just stood there arms crossed, and looking down on me with a completely blank expression n their face, his face. He was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt and a long sleeved black top underneath it, he was also wearing plain green pants, I slowly looked back up towards his face noticing the lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye, and then to his blonde scruffy hair.

"What was that magic you just used kid?" he asked me.

"What's it to you?" I replied having gained some courage back from my initial _shock_ of his arrival.

The man's upper lip turned up in a snarl at my response "I heard you say 'Chaos Dragon' as you cast a spell so I'm guessing that's a form of dragon slayer magic" he more or less stated.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked him.

"Long enough" he simply answered.

I frowned at the vague answer "and how do you know what magic it is that I use?" I again questioned.

The man smirked at my question "because I use it too" he said nonchalantly.

I widened my eyes in shock ' _did he just say that he uses dragon slayer magic too?_ ' I thought, "really?"

"What don't believe me? How about a demonstration then?" he proposed, he then turned away took a breath and "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR" he screamed as a massive amount of lightning shot from his mouth, and absolutely obliterated everything in it's path. I stood there shaking at the amount of raw power that this guy has just unleashed. I looked from the man, to the destruction he had just caused with the magic he just used, I was completely at a loss for words, "pretty impressive huh" he said with a smug expression on his face.

His smugness snapped me back to the present, and then I smirked myself "yeah that is pretty impressive, but it's nothing compared to Acnologia" I replied with my own smugness. I took notice of his face it wasn't smug anymore, he just looked confused.

"Obviously not Acnologia is the strongest being to have ever existed, what does he have to do with it anyway?" he asked.

"He's the one who taught me my magic" I informed him, still smug.

"Bullshit" he accused "I find it incredibly unlikely that The Dragon Of The Apocalypse would teach a child dragon slaying magic" he stated.

"Yeah well he did, though it was only for a couple weeks before he ditched me" I told him. "How did you learn dragon slaying magic anyway scar face, I thought that a dragon had to teach you, so which dragon taught you?" I asked him.

"Scar face?" he questioned with an incredulous look on his face, but quickly shook it off. "I didn't learn my magic from a dragon, instead I had a lacrima implanted in my body" he then explained to me.

"Oh okay" I accepted his explanation, but more importantly "what are you doing out here anyway?" I asked him, I mean I thought I was in the middle of nowhere so why was he out here? Was he training as well?

"Well I'm a member of Fairy Tail a wizard guild and I'm on my way back from a solo job I took" scar face told me.

"A wizard guild? what's one of those?" I've never heard of a wizard guild before.

Scar face looked a little taken back at my question, "a wizard guild is a place where wizards get together and take jobs to earn money and such, it's also a place where you can train your magic" he informed me.

That got me a little interested, I could use some help in training I mean sure Acnologia taught me how to use magic but I never quite got a hold of independent training, perhaps if I joined a guild some one there could help me get stronger, faster. "Could I join your guild? I could do with some help to get stronger" I asked scar face.

He smirked a little at my question, "sure, why not" he answered with a shrug, "I'm on my way back there now so if you want to join I suggest you come now" he told me.

"Okay" I said, "What's your name scar face?" I asked him as we starting walking, I mean I may have given him a nickname already but I figure that I might as well learn his actual name.

"Are you gonna stop calling me scar face?" he replied. He looked like he was starting to get a little peeved at the name I had given him.

"Maybe" I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Laxus" he said plainly.

"Alright then Laxus do you want to know my name?"

"Go on then"

"Makayla" I said as I decided to hold an open hand out to him. He looked down at my hand with a raised eyebrow, smirked then shook my hand, "nice to meet you Laxus" I said as I smiled up to him.

/*\

 **So that's it for my first chapter I would like to know what you thought and I'm open to any advice you can give like I said earlier this is the first time that I am trying something like this so I need all the help I can get**


	2. Overkill

**First of all I would like to thank Lucina Moonlight to be the first person to favourite and follow this story, and also to cleo0421 for also following.**

 **I guess because I've had people favourite and follow this story already that I have to continue, this chapter is only up so soon because I have nothing better to do, hopefully uploads will continue like this for a while, but please don't expect it.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer; still own nothing**

Chapter 2

Year x779

Makayla POV

Age:10

"Chaos Dragon Iron Fist" I said as I slammed my fist into my opponent and sent them flying back. My opponent, Laxus Dreyar, now that he has become an S class mage he won't shut up about it and I feel that it is in my best interest to have a go at beating him down. I haven't fought against him in over a year, since before he became S class, I had thought that with him being S class I would just be a nuisance to him, like Natsu, the way every time he sees the lightning mage he challenges him to a fight, and every time Laxus just back hands him into one of the guilds walls.

So since Laxus became an S class mage I've been of training with a certain someone known as Gildarts Clive, but Laxus doesn't need to know that little bit of information just yet. The crash mage has been helping me for over a year now since I first approached him, he agreed immediately to helping me, something about master wanting someone like me to knock Laxus down a peg. When Gildarts first started training me he said he was surprised at how powerful I already was, I mean sure I had gained a lot from fighting Laxus, but I was never strong enough to beat him.

That isn't the case anymore, thanks to the absolute hell that is known as training with Gildarts, my magic power grew rapidly, every day he would push me to my absolute limit until I couldn't stand, let me rest and then do it all again. By the end of it all I can proudly say that I can last a solid 10-12 minutes against the man before he grinds me into the dirt, sometimes I could go for longer but after them days I would be laid up for a couple days more.

Any way where were we, oh yeah I just gave scar face a fist to the face, but now he was standing up "the _fuck_ was _that?!"_ He shouted at me completely shocked at what had just happened.

"I punched you in your face, is there a problem?" I asked with a massive grin on my face, it felt good to be able to get a good hit in like that, I can see the bruise that's already forming on his cheek. "I mean what do you expect, when you tell someone they can have a free hit?" the cocky bastard thought he could show boat, not today.

"Where the hell did you get all that power from?" he honestly thought that I was just going to sit around for an entire year and do nothing to improve.

"Oh Laxus did you just say _'all that power'_? because that wasn't even the half of it!" I boasted, and I swear it looked like he mouthed _what the fuck_ , my grin grew larger at seeing how shocked he was.

"HOW!" he shouted at me.

"You know that guy that just walks through walls because he doesn't pay attention to where he's going? Well I've spent the last year with him, he's quite the slave driver you know" at that I noticed him frown, I was just about to go again…

"MAKAYLA!" someone shouted behind me, I turned around to find Master Makarov walking up to me with Gildarts following behind. Master was wearing his wizard saint white cape and holding his wooden staff, "Makayla, would you mind coming with me please" he said, I nodded yes to him and he turned around to walk back to the guild hall.

"Don't worry kiddo you're not in trouble" Gildarts told me.

I turned my head back to Laxus "we'll try again later okay?" I asked him although I didn't wait for any sort of reply as I headed back to the guild hall myself, following Gildarts until we entered the Master's office. "So what do want me for gramps?"

"Gildarts has made me aware as to what you've been up to over the past year and I'm quite impressed" he told me "you see when you first got here I could feel that your magic power wasn't that _strong_ , but over the first year that you were here it grew at quite a fast pace and I could see you becoming an S class wizard before you turned sixteen" that inflated my ego a bit. "But after what Gildarts has just told me…" he trailed off.

"What?" I questioned getting a little impatient

"Tell me child when is your birthday?"

"November, next month why?"

"I believe you will be S class by the time you are twelve years old" he told me. _'Damn I'm ten at the moment'_ I thought completely messing up my maths, because gramps continued "I think if what Gildarts is telling me is true and that punch that you delivered to my grandson is anything to go by, then I don't see why you wouldn't be nominated to participate in this year's trials"

A huge grin suddenly appeared on my face at that "really" I asked, I couldn't believe it, I was going to participate in this year's S class trials.

"Before you get ahead of yourself, I want you to take on a few jobs, you have been a part of this guild for over two years now and you have only been on a hand full of jobs in that time so before you do the S class trial I want you to take as many jobs as possible"

I stood up with the smile still on my face "yes master, I'll do whatever it takes to become S class, I won't let you down" I declared to him.

"Good that's the attitude I'm looking for" he told me and gave me a nod.

I didn't waste another moment and ran out of Master's office and down to the request board, "now should I take as many easy jobs as possible between now and the trials, or just go for the money?" I stood there thinking for a few moments trying to think what exactly Master wants me to do.

"So you're finally going on a job then Makayla"

"Yeah but I can't decide which one to take" I said, guessing by the voice I believe it's Erza. "Master says that he wants me to take some jobs, but I don't know whether to choose a difficult job or go on multiple easier ones." I said as I turned to face her. She was wearing her typical Heart Kruz Armour, and her long red hair, when I said red I mean _red._

"Go for the difficult ones" she says, reaching for the board then ripped of a request, "why not take this one?" she held up the request so I could read it. The job was a simple one where a town was being terrorized by a large group of wizard bandits, and apparently they are pretty strong as well. "By the look of this one I believe that these so called bandits may actually be a dark guild, if you are to take this one would you mind if I joined you?"

I've never been on a job with Erza before, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some company. "Sure why not, let's do it"

Erza gave a determined smile, "great I'll go let master know"

A few minutes later me and Erza are making our way towards the train station, unknown to my knowledge.

"So I was thinking the fastest way to the town where our job is by train" Erza told me, this caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"No" I said in a very serious tone, there is no way I am getting on any metal monstrosity.

"You know if we walk there it will take days to get there" she informed me already knowing why I was opposed to riding the train.

"I don't care" I said simply

"Look I'm putting my foot down, if we take the train we will be there before you know it" she's right I did know it, but I also hated it.

"I really don't want to" I whined.

"I know you don't but if you constantly avoid it then you'll never got over it" she reasoned, I guess I should try and overcome my weakness.

I let out a long sigh "fine" I accepted _very_ reluctantly.

"Great, like I said we'll be there in no time" she told me again.

* * *

"I…hate…trains" I moaned from the floor of the train station, Erza had just pushed me off of the train we were on.

"Come now Makayla, you're fine, now get up" I looked up at her with an angry look on my face.

"You did this to me" I groaned at her, and pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Let's go talk to the mayor about the job" Erza said as she walked past me. I got up off the floor and followed after her into the town centre. We soon reached the town hall and walked straight in and up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" the women behind the desk asked.

"Yes, we are Fairy Tail wizards, here to accept the request you sent to deal with some bandits we believe you're having some trouble with" Erza told her.

The women nodded, "ah yes, the mayor has been waiting for you, if you would like to follow me, I'll show you to his office" and she got up from her chair and walked off, and me and Erza followed.

We arrived at the mayor's office and the receptionist announced our arrival "the wizards from Fairy Tail are here sir"

"Perfect, you may go now, thank you" the mayor said to the receptionist, and she turned and left. The mayor looked to be somewhere in his forties, was wearing a standard black suit and had short, brown hair that was greying around his temples. "Thank goodness you are here, those damn bandits have been at it for days…" the mayor stopped talking when he actually looked at us.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Erza asked speaking for the both of us.

"Oh uh sorry it's just I was expecting more of you; you see I tried to make the request out to be difficult so that a few wizards came just to be sure that the job is fully completed" he explained.

"Well we did think it looked tough, but we can assure you that your request shall be completed" Erza said, as professional as she always sounds. I seem to be letting Erza do all the talking.

The mayor nodded but continued to look us over with a sceptical look "is there something else sir?" I asked seen as though his gaze stayed on me the longest.

"Sorry, it's just you seem a tad young to be accepting a job like this" he reasoned.

"She is quite capable I can assure you" Erza quickly butted in before I could have a go, "in fact she probably could have done this by herself" That just made the mayor's eyebrows raise in slight shock.

"Really? Well then I do apologise for judging the book by its cover" at least this guy apologised unlike ninety percent of the other clients that I had taken jobs for in my first year at Fairy Tail.

"It's okay" I said, "so do the bandits have some kind of base you want us to take out or do you want us to act as guards?" I thought I would get the briefing started.

"Oh my I guess you've done this before" he said then let out a small chuckle before carrying on, "well the thing is we want you to take out the base that we suspect that they have, but we haven't got the slightest clue as to where it could be, so we were thinking you could act as a guard for us and then possibly follow them if they run away?"

"When" Erza stated, " _when_ they run away not if" she then clarified.

"That's what I like to hear" the mayor said with a smile on his face, "now if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it if you could start immediately as they are due to attack soon based on the pattern of their attacks over the past couple of weeks" he told us.

"Certainly Mr mayor, we shall be on our way" Erza stated then bowed, then headed outside with me trailing behind.

Erza and I made our way towards the entrance on the small town "so Erza you think I could do this job alone?" I asked referring to what she had said to the mayor earlier.

"Certainly, without question"

"So when the bad guys show up can I have then all to myself?" I asked as I gave her a slight smirk.

Erza smirked as well and let out a little chuckle "I guess so but I believe that they will be quite humiliated to be beaten up by a ten-year-old _girl_ "

"Well they deserve to get humiliated" I reasoned "you shouldn't be a bad guy if you don't want to be humiliated" Erza laughed at my statement.

"I guess you're right Makayla, alright I'll stand back while you take them out, but try and keep one of them awake so we can find out where they are hiding out, they won't be able to find the rest of them if you knock them all out"

"I thought we were just going to follow the ones that run away?" I asked a little confused, I mean that's what we were told to do.

"Please, like you would let them run" she stated as matter of fact and making me laugh.

"haha yeah you're right I wouldn't"

* * *

A couple hours later night had fallen and me and Erza were sat against a building waiting for the bandits to show up, "well, I'm bored now" I announced as I stood up, "are these guys even going to show up?" I asked slightly frustrated.

"Just be patient Makayla, I'm sure they'll be here soon" Erza replied.

"But it's been hours" I whined," I'm use to just going to them to beat them up, quick and easy I don't mess around, but these guys are taking there time, so inconsiderate" I mean seriously do these guy not know I have more jobs I need to go on to keep up with what the Master wants me to do?

Then suddenly as if they heard me a group of men walked out from the shadow of the woods, all snickering to them selves, "well what do we have here boys?" one of the goons, I'm guessing the leader, asked. "Looks like the town has got them selves some toy guards," the guy theorized.

Erza stood up immediately at their arrival "I suggest you turn yourselves in now and avoid the embarrassment you will be bound to face" she warned.

The goon leader looked insulted at Erza's declaration "listen here girly, we are gonna walk right on by and do our usual thing there ain't nothing you are going to about it" he stated, whilst pointing a magic staff at us.

I smirked "you're right, she isn't going to do anything" I said as I started walking towards the group of men while cracking my knuckle, "because it's my job to beat you guys up" I told them whilst trying to look as _scary_ as possible, it didn't exactly have the desired effect and the men bent over laughing at me.

That pissed me off, and Erza knew it so she also knew what came next "remember Makayla we need one awake to tell us where their hideout is" she quickly reminded me, I just nodded to her.

"Run" I said in the coldest tone I could manage, "if you don't want to die I suggest running" lucky for me they didn't, instead they just stopped laughing and looked up at me with leering expressions on their faces "oh goody, some punch bags" at that I ran towards them with my fists coated in magic. I'm guessing by the shocked looks on all of their faces they weren't expecting me to move that fast, I also make that assumption because three of them were already laid out behind me. "I did say run" quickly the shock turned to anger at the fact of how easily I had just taken three of them down.

"Get her boys" one shouted as they all pounced towards me. I quickly jumped back out of the way of their attacks, I then jumped forward again and grabbed one of the men by his arm and threw him behind me where Erza caught him.

Another guy tried to grab me himself but I dodged out of they way of his hand "Chaos Dragon Talon" I said as I swiped him back and away from me, with a little room to breath I quickly made it back over to Erza. "Right then, now that I have some space, how about some fireworks" I said as I started to take a deep breath in, then without giving them chance to think things over "Chaos Dragon...ROAR" I screamed as I fired my breath attack towards the attackers, it's pretty safe to say that the looks on the face of the guy Erza was holding was of shock, fear but also relief that he had been spared from the same fate as his comrades.

"Do you ever not use that?" Erza asked a bit exasperated "it's just that it is quite a destructive one you know" she said as she indicated towards the path of pure destruction that was left after it.

"Aww come on Erza it's my favourite one, I'm not telling you to not wear your 'Heavens Wheel' armour" I reasoned.

"Yeah but my armour doesn't do _that_ , every time I use it" she said as she once again pointed towards the destruction.

I just shrugged my shoulders "meh sorry can't help it, just gonna have to live with it, at least I didn't destroy any buildings this time" I pointed out, I am actually quite impressed with myself for that.

"I guess that is a slight improvement" she admitted "anyway lets find out wear their hideout is" oh yeah forgot about that part, Erza then gave the that she was still holding a death glare "talk, where is your gangs hideout, if you answer quickly I may spare your life" wow that scared me and we're partners.

The guy was sweating bullets and looking anywhere but at Erza, he even looked at me as if I was going to help him, "erm well you see, when you said you didn't destroy any buildngs..." the guy trailed off.

"Well I didn't I fired away from the town"

"Well...that's where our hideout _was"_ he was pointing down the path of destruction made by yours truly, getting me and Erza to look down the path. We both sweat dropped at the accidental win.

"So you did destroy a building" Erza smirked at me.

"Oh please it was the bad guys hideout, surely that doesn't count" I argued.

"It counts because you didn't mean it" we continued to argue as we walked down the path to go and see if what the guy said was true, and sure enough there were a few man lay on the floor dotted around what looks like the foundations of a building. "See, I told you so"

"Whatever the job's done, now I can go and take another"

"Another? wow you seem even more eager to do jobs than Natsu now" Erza pointed out.

"Well Master said that he wants me to do as many jobs as possible between now and December" I told her.

"Fair enough then, lets head back to town and let the mayor know that we have finished the job" so we did we headed back into town and informed the Mayor that we had completed his request, he gave us the reward and thanked us for our help.

We made our way towards the train station, against my protest, after the Mayor told us that there would be one more train to Magnolia tonight. I decided to get Erza to knock me out for the journey because I didn't want to endure that torture a second time in the same day.

* * *

 **So this is moving along nicely, unfortunately I'm pretty bad at ending chapters. I know I said that I know sort of where I want this story to go, but I honestly don't know how I'm going to get there, I mean things seem to be writing themselves and even I don't know what's going to happen next.**

 **I would appreciate it if you could tell me if I have made any mistakes or what I could do to improve.**

 **R &R**


	3. Finally

**Hello again, if you're reading this I'm guessing that you are still interested so thanks for the support.**

 **Let's just get on with this already and I'll talk at the end, enjoy**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 3

X780 December

Makayla POV

Age:12

So...the S class trials...yeah that didn't happen.

After the job I went on with Erza we decided to go on more together, and pretty much every single one ended with something getting destroyed, but come on its not like we didn't do the job asked of us, Sure Master had a lot of paperwork to sort out for the damage to public property, but that doesn't mean he should have taken away my chance at S class. Okay so maybe he should have but at least I'm not as bad as Natsu, he destroys entire villages on his jobs, actually now I think about it he has never even been considered for S class.

Anyway Master had told me that if I want to go for S class next time I need to go without causing any destruction on my jobs that I do solo, does that mean I _can_ cause destruction on the jobs with Erza? I'm not saying that I will actively search out thing to break but it does give me a little room to breath.

So that's what I've been doing, taking the solo jobs that are miles away from civilisation, that way there is nothing around to break, another upside is that all of these jobs were monster hunting jobs, some being standard Vulcans ranging up to this Elephant crossed with a Monkey thing, don't even bother trying to imagine what it looked like, although if you were to try imagine an elephant, standing on it's back legs and fists instead of...whatever is on the front legs. Anyway that beautiful creature was causing all kinds of havoc for the locals, thankfully I found it by a cave up in the mountains, so no casualties yay.

"I hope I haven't done anything to stop myself from doing the trials this year" I voiced my concern mainly to myself.

"Don't worry Makayla I'm almost certain Master will pick you this year" sat next to me was Gildarts, nursing a mug of beer. "You have improved massively kid, you used to be compared to Natsu this time last year, now you aren't even mentioned in the same sentence" he told me.

"I guess, but not all my jobs have gone as perfectly as I would like them to."

"Yeah but you've made the effort, I believe Master will take that into account"

"LISTEN UP YOU BUNCH OF MISFITS!" The Master shouted from the S class balcony. "It's nearly S class trial time, and I'm hear to announce the candidates" everyone stayed silent and watched attentively. "As you may recall nobody successfully passed the trials last year, so I expect everyone selected this year to give it their absolute all" still not a sound from the guild. "So without further a do this year's candidates are, Erza, Mirajane, and finally" I held my breath in anticipation, hoping but without hope that I would hear my name. "Makayla" it took Gildarts slapping me on the shoulder to shake me out of my shock.

"Ya hear that kid! You did it" Gildarts proclaimed, "all that worrying for nothing"

"Yeah you're right" I said with a huge smile on my face, "the problem now is that I have to go up against Mira and Erza" I added sadly.

"Don't sweat it kid, I'm sure you can handle them" he said trying to build my spirits.

"I'm pretty sure that you all know that no matter who is successful they will be the youngest ever S class mage!" Master announced "that being said if you are unsuccessful please don't beat yourself up over it, now get to it you three as usual you have one week to prepare good luck."

I turned towards Gildarts, "so fancy giving me some more training?" I asked, but when I actually took notice of him he was lay on the bar completely out of it! "What the hell old man how are you out of it already!" but it was no use he wasn't getting up for anything.

"Guess I'm on my one for this one then" I said to myself.

* * *

X783 December

Age:15

' _This is my year, I refuse to fail_ _ **again**_ _!'_ I thought, I was standing by the bar in the guild hall with the rest of the guild waiting for Master to announce who was participating in this year's S class trials.

Suddenly the whole guild fell silent as Master appeared on the balcony that overlooked the guild hall. "I'm sure you are all aware what time of year it is, for those of you that don't I am going to be announcing the candidates for this years S class exam" everyone cheered, except me, I just wanted to hear who I would be up against. "This year shall be, Makayla" he announced me first, and I could hear everyone else in the guild mutter things like ' _obviously'_ or ' _as usual'_ but I didn't pay much attention to the rest of them, "and Cana" he announced and my eyebrows went up a bit in shock. Sure she was a strong mage but I didn't realise she was actively seeking to become S class yet, "These are the only two wizards I feel are suited to take the trials this year, I almost didn't hold any but that wouldn't be fair on these two ladies if I did that," he told the guild, and pretty much everyone looked down in shame. "Now, you girls have on week before the trials begin so make use of your time to prepare in any way you see fit, that is all"

I have been selected for the previous three and every time I was beaten to it by someone else, I'm not bitter about it though because they all deserved it, Erza, Mirajane, and then most recently Mystogan. But this year it is _my_ turn, all the other ones I was expecting to lose out to them three but this time the only other person going for S class is going to be Cana, she seemed pretty shocked by the announcement herself but that was soon replaced by a look of determination. I am not going to underestimate her in the slightest, I will treat her as if she is stronger than Erza because like I said _this is my year_ and no-one is getting in the way of me this time.

* * *

One week later

"So what are the trails like?" Cana asked me as we were waiting for Master to take us for the S class trail.

"It's tough, I can't really say exactly what happens because Master changes it every year, so people that took it before but failed don't have an upper hand on new candidates" I explained to her.

"How tough are we talking though?"

"Well it really depends on the challenges that Master decides to present us with, but also take into account who you are competing against, that has been my mistake every time I have done it."

Cana laughed a bit nervously "Well the tables have turned for you this year haven't they"

"Don't get me wrong Cana I get what you're saying, but the challenge could be something that you are really good at, or something I'm bad at, so don't take this the wrong way but I won't be holding back at all" I told her with a very serious look.

"I would be insulted if you did hold back, if I got S class just because you felt bad for me I wouldn't be able to accept it" she held out her hand toward me "so let's promise that we will both give it our all, Miss _Dragon of Chaos_ " I nodded and shook her hand.

"You Cana have just signed your own death warrant" I declared with an evil smile, which she returned with one of her own.

"We'll see about that"

It wasn't long after, that the Master came down from his office "are you girls ready?" he asked. We both looked at each other then back to Master and nodded, "then let's head of to the trail" he declared and walked out of the guild with me and Cana following close behind him.

* * *

One week later

I'm currently sitting at the bar inside the guild waiting for Mira to show up, I want to take a request and she is the one who authorises them now, ever since last year Mira has been working behind the bar because she has lost the ability to control her magic. It happened when she took her sibling on an S class job, something about a monster, unfortunately it didn't go well, apparently Elfman tried to use his take over on the beast but he lost control and somehow killed Lisanna. She hasn't been the same since, in fact the entire guild hasn't been the same, but it's slowly getting better, it hit everybody hard, but there was one person who took it really bad.

"Hey Makayla!" I guess he isn't taking it as bad anymore.

"Hey Natsu, what do you want?" I asked slightly weary of this sudden interest to talk to me, it's not like we never talked, it's just we never searched for each other to talk.

"Oh nothing much just want to say well done for finally making S class" ah so that's what he wants.

"Thanks Natsu, but I think I know why you're really here, and I'm afraid the answer is no" I told him flat out, he wants me to take him on and S class quest.

"Aww come on, why not?"

"Because of what happened on your last job, and the one before that, and the one before that, and th..."

"Okay, Okay I get it" He cut me off, shame I could have gone on for hours. "but I promise to do exactly what you say I won't brake anything"

I just raised an eyebrow at him "really Natsu you believe you can restrain yourself to not brake anything, even on an S class job where enemies are stronger?"

"Okay then how about a job somewhere away from towns then you don't have to worry about me causing collateral?" Wow did he just think and then come out with something that isn't a completely stupid argument, and did he just say the word 'collateral' what's happening to Natsu?

"You just won't take no for an answer will you" I shook my head in slight amusement at his persistency.

"Nope" he said with that typical Natsu grin.

"Fine I will go and look for a job like that, away from any towns so you can't burn them down" I told him, to which he starts jumping around, "BUT, if I can't find one where I know you won't cause any damage then you can't come okay?"

That seemed to stop his dancing "okay" he reluctantly agreed, so I headed upstairs to the S class job board.

"Let's see somewhere away from towns where Natsu can't burn anything down" I mumbled to myself as I searched the board for the perfect job.

"Finally taking a job are ya?" Erza said as she walked up behind me.

"Yeah but I can't find one that meets the specifications that I want" I told her.

"Well what do you want?" she asked.

"You see I would have just taken any old job but this is my first one so I don't want it to be to difficult, also I certain pyromaniac has twisted my arm into letting him tag along so I'm try to find one where he won't be able to burn a town down," I explained, I looked towards Erza and she had a very judgemental look on her face, "what?"

"You told Natsu that he could tag along for your first S class job?"

"Yeah but I can't seem to find a job where there isn't the possibility to cause a lot of damage"

"Well that's the case for any job when Natsu is involved, hear what about this one" she said as she pulled a poster of the board. "It's some kind of extermination job a few miles outside of a town, there isn't anymore details other than that but the reward is five million"

I took the paper off her to get a look myself "I guess but that is really vague, I mean what could be so bad that they are willing to pay that much to exterminate it?" I wasn't to sure about this one, an idea suddenly popped into my head "hey Erza, want to come with? I could really use your S class experience to make sure nothing unexpected happens, I'm sure you could spot trouble approaching from miles away," I tried stoking her ego to hopefully persuade her to tag along, it worked.

"Okay fine, but just so you know you are definitely asking for trouble by letting Natsu tag along," she warned.

"Yeah I know but I feel bad for him, remember how he really wanted to go with the Strauss siblings for their first S class job, and how broken he was when they came back without Lisanna, I feel like it could do him some good. Besides what's the worst that could happen..."

* * *

"NATSU!" Erza was totally pissed.

"I guess that was the worst that could happen" I deadpanned.

We had found out that the job was to clear out a nest of giant centipedes, the thing with these specific centipedes is that they spit some kind of acid, me, Natsu and Erza had managed to find the nest somewhere near the base of a mountain. We had stopped to figure out a plan to take them out because there was a tonne of them, and Natsu being the master tactician he is said something about 'plan T' and sprinted at the nest fists coated in flames while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Hey Erza, what's 'plan T'?" I asked the red head as she stood staring at the direction Natsu had ran off.

"Natsu's 'plan T' stands for 'take em by storm'" She explained through gritted teeth.

"Haha that's brilliant" I laughed out, I quickly stopped my laughing when Erza turned her angry gaze towards me "I mean that's totally stupid?" I corrected/questioned. I mean that is really funny 'take em by storm' what an idiot.

"Correct that is completely idiotic" she agreed "it doesn't matter now we may as well join him and make sure he doesn't get melted" when said that we heard an explosion come from within the mountain, and smoke came out of the entrance.

"Not to sure we have to worry about that, but you never know what is going on when he's involved" as I was speaking Erza sprinted off to join 'plan T'. "I wonder if they have forgotten that this is supposed to be my mission?" I mused to myself, then shot off to also join in.

* * *

About twenty minutes later all three of us where walking back towards the town that had put out the request, Natsu was slung over Erza's shoulder knocked out while Erza had an angry glare on her face. "I know he was reckless for running in like that and compromising the job and all, but was it really necessary to knock him out like that? I mean I'm pretty sure we could have found another way to 'punish' him"

"And what would've you suggest that we do with him?" she questioned.

"Well I did tell him that he had to do everything I told him, and because he didn't I could've made him feel really bad" it was a weak argument but it was all I had on the spot.

"Why not do both" she suggested "as soon as he wakes up, we can tell him off for how reckless he was and also threaten him with telling Master" she added.

I shivered at the thought, "Your not going to tell Master are you? I'm pretty sure if you did he would make him do _that"_ Natsu may have screwed up but I don't believe he deserves _that._

"I'm not going to tell the Master anything because everything turned out okay, but I still want to make him squirm" she said as her hair shadowed her eyes as her left eye looked like it was just a red light.

"O-okay" I agreed not wanting to see the side of Erza that had everyone else in the guild in fear of 'Titania'.

"All we need to do now is collect the reward and head back to the train station," she declared.

"That's right collect the reward he...he..." I laughed nervously, which caused Erza to turn and look at me.

"...and head back to the train station" she finished with some finality.

I shook my head furiously "no you can't make me, I will fight you here and now to avoid that death machine" I declared, I had already ridden here on the train and I would be damned if I was going back on it.

"And how exactly do you expect to get back to Magnolia?" she asked.

"Don't care, I'll walk it isn't to far" I said, even though I don't actually know how far away we are.

"If you start walking now you should make it by noon...tomorrow" well I guess that is pretty far.

"Sounds good to me" I said.

"Fine, if you are so set on walking all the way to Magnolia you can take this imbecile with you, seen as though you two have the same problem" she said as she slung Natsu over my shoulder.

"ugh fine but I'm coming to get the reward with you first"

By the time we reached the town Natsu had woken up, and Erza had given him his ear full, threatening him by saying that she was going to tell Master what he had done, and that she recommend that he do _that,_ it was absolutely hilarious watching him beg Erza not to tell Master while crying over exaggerated tears. Erza got him to stop crying by saying that she would think about it on her way back to the guild.

I decided to but in and give Natsu some good news, "Hey Natsu, Erza ahs agreed to let us walk back to Magnolia" that got him to really cheer up.

"Really?" he asked very excited.

"Yeah really, no train of death for us today" I said as I punched my fist in the air, to which Natsu took the opening and slammed into me with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he cried, "how'd you manage that? Erza never lets me skip the train"

"I told her that I would fight her to stay off the train"

"What? I've said that before but that just ends with Erza beating me up and dragging me onto the train anyway" then a thought must have occurred to him because he said "Is Erza afraid of Makayla?"

That got a punch to the head from a certain red headed knight, and a laugh from me.

"Hey your not denying it" I teased her.

"Shut up Makayla, I admit that you are possibly stronger than me, I am by no means afraid of you, I am just smart enough to know when to fight and when to let things go, unlike some people." she said the last part while giving a sideway glance to Natsu who was currently seeing stars on the floor.

"Anyway" I began as I grabbed the downed Natsu by his ankle, "I'll be taking this guy now so we'll see you back at the guild" I announced as I started dragging Natsu towards Magnolia.

"Very well, please stay safe" she said as she headed towards the station.

* * *

 **I'm terrible at ending chapters, sorry.**

 **Anyway if this chapter didn't do it for you please tell me why and I will try and improve for the next one, if you have any suggestions on how I could improve I'm all ears.**

 **Next chapter I'm planning on catching up to canon but I don't think I will follow the story line completely**

 **R &R**


	4. Makayla vs Laxus

**Hello again, so I wasn't going to put this chapter up for another 24hrs but the fact that I have had a lot more people than I was expecting view this story, I thought why not.**

 **I believe at the time of this chapter going up I have not gained a single review, I would like to know what people think of this story, but I'm just seeing it as people are enjoying it enough so they don't feel the need to say anything.**

 **Anyway on with the show. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Fair Tail.**

Makayla VS Laxus

X784 June

Makayla POV

Age:15

"Makayla can I speak to you in my office please" that was Master Makarov Fairy Tail's 3rd Master and currently one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Sure thing Master" I replied as I got up from my spot at the bar.

As I entered the Master's office I noticed that he had a pretty serious expression on his face "close the door please child, then take a seat" he said indicating to the seat in front of his desk.

"Okay" I said as I did as he asked, "I there something wrong gramps?" I asked not totally comfortable with the serious vibes he was giving off.

"There is nothing wrong child, I just wanted to chat"

"Okay, about what?" I asked not really buying it.

"Well I have been thinking," he started "for the past four years you took part in the S class trails, and even though you failed the first three you were finally successful on the fourth, do you know why you failed them first three times child?"

"Because I wasn't strong enough" I said as I hung my head down in slight shame.

Master suddenly burst out laughing causing me to snap my head up, and look at him in confusion, then after he composed himself he said "that is incorrect Makayla, in fact if the S class trails were down to strength alone you would have passed first time without a problem."

"Okay, I doubt that but carry on, what's the reason?"

"Because Makayla, I set up the exams so that it would challenge you the most I wanted to see how you could adapt to situations where you couldn't maximise the full potential of your power, for example in the exam that you passed last year, you didn't use any powerful magic did you? Now why was that?" he asked.

I had to think about it for a second, "because we were on the side of a mountain, if I did something like that then I could have caused and avalanche especially with the time of year," I reasoned.

"Exactly, and if you had caused an avalanche the path would have been lost, and you could have potentially injured your fellow guild mates," he explained further. "Now that you have successfully become S class, and have completed multiple S class jobs I believe that you could start taking SS class jobs, what do you think?"

"Really? I mean sure I feel confident in taking regular S class jobs but I'm not sure I'm ready for SS class" like I said I'm confident in my ability right now, but I think what Master is saying is a bit of a jump considering I haven't been S class for a year yet.

"Look Makayla I have complete faith in you and believe you are capable, but if you aren't sure with yourself how about taking another S class with you on the first one?" This old man really wants me to go on a SS class job doesn't he.

"If I was to take up that offer who would you recommend, I take with me?" I asked, I mean I may as well get his opinion if I'm going to do it that way.

He smiled at me a bit mischievously "well I would recommend someone who has plenty of experience, someone who has successfully completed SS class jobs already, and with plenty of power to back you up" well that leaves two people, but it can't be Gildarts because he is away on that hundred-year job so that means…

"Laxus?" he wanted me to go one a job with Laxus? And judging by the smile on his face that would be a yes.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I have hardly spoken to him over the past few years, and he is becoming a really jerk" I reasoned.

"Becoming?" Master replied, and I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth, did the Master of Fairy Tail really just say that about his own grandson? "Yes, he is, I assume you know what he is being a jerk about don't you" I gave him a nod. "He seems to hold the illusion that this guild is weak and that the only way to make it strong is by purging the weak from it, now I understand where he is coming from but you and I both know that what he wants just won't happen, Fairy Tail is about more than being the strongest, it's about being a family and helping that family, it is far more effective to help this family grow stronger than to just kick the weak out, and that is what I want you to convince him of."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" I ask him, I mean this is Laxus he isn't very talkative.

"Just tell him" I gave him a puzzled look, I think he gets what my look was about and continues, "just talk to him and _tell_ him exactly that, argue with him if it comes to it but not until you complete the job" he says as he slides a piece of paper towards me. "I want you to do this job yourself, Laxus is to be there as a plan B if anything goes wrong."

I look down at the piece of paper he slid towards me and my eyes widen in shock, "you want me to take down an entire dark guild by myself!?" I shout at him "how the hell am I supposed to do that alone?"

"Trust me on this, this is a job we have been sent by the Magic Council, now usually I just leave these jobs to be selected by someone in the guild, but this job gives me an opportunity, this guild isn't a big one it is more like a sub-guild apparently there activities have increased drastically over the past few months and the council want them dealt with swiftly, hence why I believe you can do it alone."

"I think you are over-estimating me Master" I think the old man really has gone senile on me.

"No Makayla if anything you're underestimating yourself, you have so much power within you I can feel it, can you tell me the last time you actually went all out?" Is he serious? Does he actually want me to answer?

"Well actually I think it was that job I did with Erza" I said really trying to think.

"The one where you blew away part of a forest for a bunch of bandits?" he chuckled at the end of the question knowing he was right.

"Yeah that's the one, what your point gramps?" I asked not really getting what he was saying.

"Makayla, child, that was nearly four years ago" huh I guess it had been that long. "Which is why I am more than confident that if you were to go all out now that there isn't a single person down in that guild that could even hold a candle to you"

"Wow gramps, do you really believe that? Wait a minute what about Erza, or Laxus actually?" I asked, I had a bit of a smug smile on my face believing that I had caught the old man out, until I looked down and saw how serious he looked.

"Not. A. Candle Makayla" he said deadly serious, "I would like to prove a point if I may" I nodded at him, and he walked out of the office leaving me sat at his desk, he returned a few minutes later with Erza, "now then Erza, let out your magic power." Erza nodded and looked like she was concentrating, when I suddenly felt a fairly large pressure trying to push me away from the red head. "As strong as you can make it Erza I'm trying to prove a point here" he goaded and she replied with a burst of magic, "good job Erza I think that will do" she nodded and the pressure disappeared.

"So what is this point you wish to prove Master?" Erza asked as she took a seat on a coach at the side of the room.

"That Makayla here is far stronger than she believes herself to be," he told her.

"Why? How strong does she think she is?" she replied.

"Well Makayla why don't you show us?"

"I'm telling you this is pointless" I said as I got up to stand in the middle of the room.

"It's pointless if I'm right," he said with a knowing smirk on his face, "you believe that you aren't as strong as Erza yet already I can feel you are."

Erza snapped her head to look at me "you really think I'm stronger than you? Why do you think I never fight you, because I'm not an idiot," she stated, I was about to reply "apart from when we spar I have never challenged you out right, like when you didn't want to take the train you said that you would fight me so that you didn't have to ride it," the Master let out a loud belly laugh at that.

"I thought it was more like you just didn't want to argue with your friend?" I asked her, but the Master cut in.

"Why don't you let of that power of yours and I will judge on the gap in power between you and Erza" he looked at me seriously, and I gave a sigh.

"Fine, if it will shut you up" I said as I focused on my magic core I could feel it flowing like an ocean inside of me, I started to let it bleed out of me.

"Come on Makayla all of it!" Master shouted at me, and so I did I just let it all pour out of me like unleashing a waterfall, it felt amazing to actually let it loose, it was washing over me like the first rain at the end of summer. "I think that's enough now child!" I heard the Master shout at me, and just as suddenly as them feelings came, I blocked them back up again.

"So gramps did I prove your point?"

"You could say that" he said in a quiet tone, I then looked over towards Erza, and froze, there was a look I hadn't seen very often on her face, it had a mixture of shock, amazement, but also I could see fear.

"How…how have you gotten this much…power" she said still in her state.

"What are you talking about, all I did was do some training with Gildarts until he left for that job," I said, "Master what does it feel like from the outside?" I asked in apprehension.

"You really don't have any idea do you," I shook my head at him, I thought I knew how strong I was but apparently, I was mistaken. "Makayla, if I was to compare it to someone, I would say Gildarts,"

"But I didn't stand a chance when I last fought him so how can you say my magic is as strong as his?" There is absolutely no way what they are saying is true.

"Makayla, you do realise that Gildarts left three years, ago don't you?" Erza asked me, I just nodded my head at her. Can three years really be enough to grow that much? I never thought I would ever get up to Gildarts they have to be lying.

"So, are you going to take the job?" Master asks me like there isn't anything left to discuss.

"You still want Laxus to come with me?"

"Yes, even though you have the power, Laxus is still a good back up, also I still need you to talk to him," he fixed me with a serious gaze. "When he sees how strong you are and realises you aren't with him, I hope that it will make him reconsider"

"Reconsider what Master?" Erza asked obviously not in the room for our previous conversation.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about for now Erza," Master answered, "if Makayla's negotiations don't work out, I will let you know"

I picked up the job request "I'll be on my way then," I said as I walked out of the office. I walked up to the bar where Mira was, "hey Mira, have you seen Laxus today?"

"Oh hey Kay, I think I've seen head up to the S class floor" She told me "why do you ask?"

"Just something Master has asked me to do" I told her "thanks" I said as I want to look for Laxus. It didn't take long to find him, "hey Sparky" I said to get his attention, he snapped his head towards me and fixed me with an angry glare.

"I thought I told you to stop it with the nicknames," he growled at me.

"It's not like I speak to you every day, so just let it go" I brushed him off.

"What do you want anyway?" he asked, still looking grumpy at my presence.

"Master asked me to get you to babysit me" I tried joking with him.

"Go away" guess he didn't find it funny.

"Look I've got my first SS class job, and I need someone with experience and power to back me up, you will literally be coming along for the journey."

"No"

"Why are you being a dick?"

"Excuse me? Care to repeat yourself," he said as he stood up, obviously trying to intimidate me.

"If you took them things off once in a while you might be able to hear people when they call you a 'dick'" I'm deliberately taunting him now.

"You need to watch what you say kid, or you may end up regretting it" wow this guy has become a real jerk.

"I don't see how I could end up regretting it."

"You don't have Gildarts to hide behind now," he really went there.

"Listen here _sparky_ " I said as I jabbed his chest with a finger, "first of all, I have never hidden behind Gildarts, and secondly I don't need to" I finished by giving him a cocky smirk.

"Care to prove yourself" damn straight I'll prove it! If Master says that I can then who am I to argue?

"Bring it" I said, staring straight into his eyes, then I spun on my heels and headed down the stairs, "come on then Laxus, I doubt this guild will still be standing if I was to ' _prove myself'_ as you put it" I was going to frustrate him as much as possible.

I also managed to get the attention of most of the guild when I said that as well, "hey Makayla are you gonna fight Laxus?" Natsu asked with a look of excitement in his eyes.

"As long as he isn't _scared"_ I answered as I looked back up the stairs to see Laxus with a look on his face that could probably kill.

"Sweet, I've been waiting for something like this to happen, hey everyone Laxus and Makayla are gonna fight!" That was Cana and if I knew her then she is going to be starting a betting pool within the next ten seconds. "If you think you know who's gonna win you know where to put your money!" thanks for proving me right Cana.

I just carried on walking out of the guild and round the back of the guild to the clearing that was there and waited. A few minutes later Laxus was standing across from me with his arms crossed over his chest looking as if he had better things to do. We had also managed to gather a crowd of spectators, among those that were watching was Master, he didn't look like he was happy with the situation but made his way over to me. "This isn't what I had in mind Makayla."

"I know neither did I, but he has become a massive jerk and he needs to be taken down a few pegs" I explained to him.

"I can't argue with that fact, but just be careful, you may be powerful but Laxus is battle smart, you have to stay on guard at all times," he warned me, I took his words seriously.

"I'll make sure of it, minus the type of magic I'll treat it as if I'm against Gildarts," Master gave me a single nod before walking to the middle of where me and Laxus were facing off.

"Right listen up! This is a one on one match between Laxus and Makayla, the winner shall be decided by either, one person being knocked out, one of the fighters surrendering or if I deem the fight to be going to far, is that clear?" Master announced, me and Laxus both nodded in understanding of the rules. "Alright then, BEGIN!"

Laxus took the initiative by firing a large bolt of lightning straight at me, I quickly jumped to the side to avoid being hit with it and launched my counter by jumping at him "Chaos Dragon wing attack!" I shouted as I threw my attack at him. Unfortunately, Laxus' body turned into lightning and he easily dodged it.

"Nice try kid, but you'll have to do better than THAT!" he shouted as he used both hands to launch more lightning at me, this time I jumped into the air to avoid him.

' _Fine, if he's gonna use long range attack's the I will to'_ I thought as I took a deep breath in "Chaos Dragon ROAR!" I yelled as I fired my breath attack straight down towards him, when the attack impacted it seemed like there was a dome containing my attack, when the brightness of my attack cleared Laxus was still standing but he seemed to be huffing lightly. I smirked a little when I noticed that, "what's the matter Laxus too much for ya?" I taunted.

"I guess I'm actually going to have to try slightly" he said as he dropped his coat from his shoulders and rolled out his neck.

"I guess that means I shouldn't hold back either then" I smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh please not ten minutes ago you were asking me to go on a mission with you because you 'needed back up'" he argued.

"Believe what you want Laxus" I said as I started to let my magic wash over me like how I did in Masters office, except this time I just let it go without any restraint.

No POV

Suddenly the earth started to shake beneath everyone's feet, as they all felt a massive magical pressure explode from Makayla. All of the crowd backed up quite a bit away from the battle for fear of being caught in the middle, Makarov did not, but he did drop his staff and let his Wizard Saint cloak fall to the floor, ready for him to intervene if need be.

Makayla POV

I noticed everybody's reaction as soon as I let my magic loose even Master's and the look he was giving me, I'm not sure what the look was but if I was to guess it looked something like 'don't go overboard, or else I'll step in' "WHERE? HOW?" I heard Laxus shout, "HOW DID YOU GET THIS POWER!" He shouted at me, but it didn't really sound like he was looking for an answer.

"I t doesn't matter how I got it, what's important is how I'm going to use it" at that I crouched down into a stance and started to gather my magic "Dragon Slayer Secret Art" as I said that both Laxus and Master widened their eyes, I smirked and launched forward "TOTAL DESTRUCTION" I shouted as I threw my arms forward at my target, there was a powerful explosion of magic as my attack detonated. The light from my attack was so bright even I couldn't see, when I started to gain my sight back I was surprised to still see Laxus standing just a few feet in front of me.

"This fight is over" I heard Master say, but instead of being stood where he was before he now stood in front of me holding out his hands in a defensive stance. "That was too far Makayla, be thankful I was here to prevent the lasting damage that, that attack would have caused." I was in total shock that he was there, I mean I know that he can do that but I wasn't expecting him to actually jump in the way of my attack!

"No way!" I heard Laxus shout "I still have a point to prove to the brat!" He argued.

"The only thing that you will prove is how lucky you are to be standing right now" Master said in a quiet but very serious tone.

Then it hit me how poorly I acted, I just risked the health and well being of a fellow guild mate, even though that 'guild mate' is Laxus I still shouldn't have gone off like that. "Master I'm so sorry, I didn't think" I apologised.

"Come to my office Makayla, we need to talk" when he said that I could have sworn I had an outer body experience as I watched him walk away.

"Wow Makayla that was awesome!" Natsu said as he ran up to me, "I bet you're nearly the strongest member of the guild!" he said with stars in his eyes, and I also heard an 'aye' from Happy in agreement. "Fight me!" he challenged and that snapped me back to reality.

"Not right now Natsu, Master wants me to go talk with him" I rejected him and started to follow Master.

"Hey Laxus, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl!" Natsu teased, to which Laxus replied with a bolt of lightning that left Natsu out for the count. I didn't pay any mind to it as I continued walking, what was Master going to say? Was he going to stop me from going on jobs? Or will he kick me out of the guild for acting so reckless?

I reached the Master's office and just walked in as his door was still open, "close the door behind you Makayla" so I closed the door and just waited where I stood. Master chuckled at me "come and sit-down Makayla" he said as he gestured towards the chair in front of his desk.

I took the seat he indicated and waited for him to tell me my fate, "why are you so tense Makayla?" he asked.

"I acted really rash and reckless and I believe I don't deserve to remain in the guild" I said really hoping that wasn't going to happen.

"Yes you did go overboard didn't you" he agreed "but that doesn't mean you should be kicked out of the guild," I looked at him feeling complete relief wash over me at his words. "Simply because I could see immediately that you regretted your actions, but I must tell you that if you are to act like that again I will have to enact some form of punishment on you" he warned me with a serious tone. "Anyway on to more positive matters" and like that his expression completely flipped to one of a very excited child.

"Positive matters, master?"

"Yes like how powerful you are," I gave him a questioning look, "look the fact that I had to step in because I believed that the attack you where going to use could have potentially put Laxus in a hospital for quite some time, that is quite something. So do you believe me now, that you are far more powerful than you initially thought?" I had to think about it for a second, I guess he was right if Master thought he had to intervene then I guess it was as powerful as he is saying it is.

"Yes I suppose I do" I answered that somewhat cautiously.

"Well all this nonsense has made a complete mess of our plans we discussed earlier doesn't it," he chuckled, "either way that job still needs doing, would you mind still going?" he asked and I could see hope in his eyes.

"As long as I can take someone else that isn't Laxus" I demanded.

"Of course not, take whoever you want"

"Okay then I'll take Natsu" I said cheerfully, to which Master went as white as a ghost, "if you don't want me to just say" I told him noticing the discomfort that the thought put him in.

"n-no you can take him if you wish, but if you do don't tell him what rank the quest is and make sure you keep him on a short leash" I guess I could do that.

"Sure thing Master, also to keep your mind at rest I'll take Erza too, she is the queen of controlling fire breathing idiots," I said with an innocent smile, it seemed to do the trick but he still didn't seem to settled.

"I guess that helps a bit, but I can't help but think that you three cause the most destruction out of everyone, and having you all together for one job, I just feel a lot of paperwork in my future," he sighed, and I giggled.

"I promise to at least keep collateral to a minimum," still trying to calm him.

Master sighed again and looked down at his desk "but the council won't happy if there is any at all" he pointed out.

"Well what can you do it's happening, so they'll just have to build a bridge and get over it" I said simply. "Anyway, I'll go find those two and we shall head off," I told him as I was walking out of the office, "Master one more thing," I added as I stopped by the door, "could you try and keep my 'power' quiet please, I don't want to be mobbed by those sorcerer weekly fanatics, and if people know how strong I am I won't have the element of surprise."

"I'll do my best child, to help I will inform the rest of the guild that watched your fight, so that they don't go blabbing either" he assured me, I nodded to him in thanks and made my way out of the office. Once in the main guild hall I looked for the familiar head of red hair, I found her quickly in the middle of the hall on one of the benches, when I got over to her I noticed that Natsu was still out of it, and lay on the table.

"He still not up yet?" I asked as I walked up behind Erza.

"No, I don't think Laxus held back at all when he hit him," she answered, I noticed the angry look on her face as she was looking down at the fire dragon slayer.

"Yeah he did seem a bit pissed off didn't he," I thought out loud, "but I think I know how to get him up." I leaned over so I could speak right into Natsu's ear, "hey Natsu," he groaned slightly at my voice, so I spoke again "hey Natsu, do you want to have that fight now?" And without missing a beat he was sat upright, the blue cat that was sat on his chest a moment ago, now flung to the other side of the room.

"Makayla? Fight? Huh?" at least that's what I understood, "yeah let's go, I'm all fired up!" he cheered, while punching a fist into his other hand.

"Relax man, I'm not fighting you right this very minute," I told him trying to get him to calm down a bit.

"Aww man" he said as he sunk down a bit looking a bit depressed, "don't toy with me like that Kayla, It's not cool."

"I think you'll be fine when you here what I have instead," I announced, then held up the paper with the job request. "It's an S class quest, and you are invited, and you too Erza," I turned and gave her a toothy grin, and I saw Natsu jumping up and down in excitement. "But there is one condition Natsu" he stopped his bouncing and listened, "you do exactly what me and Erza tell you, because if you don't, I'm never going to fight you," he nodded furiously in understanding. "Erza can also give you a condition" I said as I gave her a wink, and she picked up on what I was saying instantly.

"Yes, if you fail to follow orders, I will inform Master of your actions and insist that you do _that_ " she threatened, to which he cowered behind me.

"P-please no…anything but… _that_ " he begged.

"Sorry Natsu, those are the rules, you're just going to have to make sure that you follow every instruction closely" I told him as I stepped away from him, "so deal?"

It took a second but Natsu stood up straight again looking determined, "deal" he nodded.

"Great then let's go," I said as we walked towards the guild doors, just as we were leaving Natsu went and picked Happy up from the bottom of the wall where he landed earlier, then followed us out.

* * *

 **Okay so longest chapter thus far, did you enjoy? I realise at this point people are going to think OMG so op, I know I get it and you're right BUT, I have a plan, that is if people tell me 'OMG so op' if nobody does I'm just going to continue as previously scheduled.**

 **So if you think Makayla's power is to much, you know what to do.**

 **Any who, the next chapter will be canon timeline, but not promising that it will follow the story.**

 **R &R**


	5. An Old Friend

**Welcome back, so this will be the start of canon, I decided not to follow the story exactly, as in having Makayla join Team Natsu.  
I would like to thank the people who have liked and favourited this story already.  
Enjoy  
**

 **Disclaimer; me no own Fairy Tail**

An Old Friend

X784 July 1,

Makayla POV

Today is July 1st and I am currently looking at the S class request board, looking for my next challenge. It's been a while since I have done one by myself, and I really want to test out my strength, I've been going on jobs with Erza a lot and because of that I haven't had a chance to really test myself.

"Hey Makayla" speak of the knight and she will appear.

"Hey Erza"

"Have you heard where Natsu's going?" she asks.

"No why?"

"Well apparently there is a rumour going around that there is a Salamander in Hargeon, and Natsu thinks that it could be Igneel," she tells me.

"Oh that'd be cool if he found him there," the way he keeps going on about Igneel it would be nice for Natsu to find him after all his searching.

"Are you not interested in going with him you know to see if you can find the dragon that trained you?" This girl obviously has no idea.

"Nope not interested, I wasn't close to the dragon that trained me, so I couldn't care less if mine was there," she looked at me a bit confused.

"I thought that the bond between dragon and dragon slayer was that of a parent and child?"

"In the case of Natsu yes, but mine was just a teacher, a mean one at that, plus he wasn't very nice. I think I would compare our bond more like dragon and dragon slayer." Erza looked confused still.

"Sorry I assumed, but does that mean you intend to kill the dragon that taught you?"

"Maybe, don't really know at this point, I mean I know that I don't like him, but he never did anything to harm me. So I guess at this moment in time no I wouldn't kill him on sight," I said as if I was talking to myself. "Not that I could, even if I went all out" I added slightly quieter.

"Sounds slightly complicated but I'll drop it, so anyway I see you're looking for another job, mind if I join you?" I thank her mentally for changing the subject, but now I have a different problem.

"I was planning on taking one solo, you know to test my strength" I told her.

"Well fine I guess I'll just take this one for myself then" she said as she grabbed a request off the board, I noticed it was one on the ones I was thinking of taking myself. "Oooh a monster is terrorising a town, typical, the towns people want it killed at all cost, and would you look at that reward…"

"How much" I quickly snatched the paper out of her hand to get a look myself, "eight million just to slay a beast!" I know that monster slayers are the quests that I take the most but for this kind of money why the hell not. I looked up from the paper to look at Erza and saw the smirk on her face, "fine let's do it together." I mean eight million, I guess my strength testing can wait a little while.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist" how she does this to me every time I will never know.

"Yeah you're right but the next one I do I really do want to do it solo so please don't play your trick again," I pleaded with her, she simply nodded an okay and walked away to get the request authorised.

Not a minute later she returned, "shall we go then?"

"Sure" I answered and walked past her and out of the guild.

"I know what you're going to say but we really should take the train because the job is really far, if you were to walk it would take you three days minimum" I groaned at the thought of riding the train, when I figure out a way of traveling long distances in a short amount of time, without a form of transportation, I will destroy the train.

"Fine…but I'm walking back" I told her.

Erza just gave me a look as if to say I'm stupid, "you are just something else."

/

"Did you have to accept the horn?" Erza and I had completed the job, honestly, I don't understand why the reward was so high, all that happened was we found it rampaging through a forest, I decided to punch it (really hard) to stop it, it ended up dying from the punch. So Erza thought we should take the beasts horn as prove that it was dead, then the villagers took it, decorated it, and gave it to Erza. It was now on her shoulder, as we are walking out of town.

"Why wouldn't I, they were really grateful that the job was completed so quickly, any way you said it's all mine so why are you bothered?"

"I don't know it's just obnoxiously large," I said, "anyway I'm going to start walking back to Magnolia, I'm guessing you are going to ride the vehicle of death?" Erza then chuckled and shook her head.

"You are going to have to get over your motion sickness eventually, but yes I will be taking the train."

"Alright then I'll see you in a few days," I said as I started walking past the train station and gave Erza a wave goodbye.

* * *

I am currently walking through a forest, it's the middle of the day and the sun is shining through the trees. It's been a few days since I parted ways with Erza, I've decided to take my time to enjoy the scenery, I have felt like something has been following me for a little while now, but I can't figure out if it's human or not. I come to a slight clearing and decide that this will be a good spot to stop and confront whatever it is that's following me.

"If your planning to ambush me it's not gonna work so I suggest you just show yourself," may as well let then know where they stand. Surprisingly they take my advice and walk out from the bushes, at which point I froze, it was a man, he had long messy dark blue hair that sat over a black cloak, which seemed to be tied around his neck by a necklace of sharp teeth, all over he had swirling blue tattoos.

"Seems like you've grown a bit, but to be honest I'm surprised you're still alive," he said as his eyes roamed over me, as if he was evaluating me.

"What are you doing following me? And what do you mean by alive its only been seven years since you left me," what was he doing here I never thought that there would be any chance of running into him by accident.

"Firstly, I was intrigued, I smelt you out I thought my nose was playing tricks on me, and what I mean by 'alive' is because it has been a lot longer than seven years."

"No when you left, I was eight, and now I'm fifteen, so seven years," I am sure about my age, does he think I'm stupid.

"Hahaha wow you have no idea do you, that must mean the black wizard succeeded,"

"What are you talking about?" He was not making any sense at all, who the hell is 'the black wizard'?

"You were sent through time idiot, four hundred years into the future actually," WHAT that's not even possible, like hell I am going to believe what he is saying so easily.

"Forgive me but I find that very hard to believe," I'm pretty sure I would remember something like that happening to me.

"Believe what you want, I'm just interested in how much you have developed, and even only having 'seven years' to train yourself you should be considerably stronger now."

"So what you follow me like a creep for like half an hour to find out how much stronger I am now?" why didn't he just come out straight away and just ask me?

"Something like that," he shrugged his shoulders, "go on then let me see it."

"How do you want me to do it?" I asked with a smirk on my face, "do you want me to hit you, or just let my magic out?" please say the first one.

"Just release your magic power I'm not in the mood for anything physical" he said nonchalantly, _damn._

"Alright then," and I immediately let out my magic, it feels better every time I let it loose.

"Impressive" He didn't sound impressed, "Although I easily defeated someone that had power similar in strength to your own but a few days ago," _he said that as if it was nothing, is he really that powerful._

"So you're not actually impressed."

"Not really, not if you're comparing to me," he is just so relaxed, "I've decided something."

"Decided what exactly?"

"I'm going to teach you another secret art, what do you think of that?" was he serious why would he decide to do that.

"Why?"

"Because I want to and I'm bored, plus it could be fun to see what you will do with it" I guess it couldn't hurt to learn another secret art, it could come in handy.

"Fine but make it quick, I actually have somewhat of a life to get back to."

"So impatient, but it should only take a couple of days to learn it, but you will have to master it by yourself if you are in that much of a rush," must be one hell of a move if so.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I have been trying this move for days, but it just won't work.

"HAHAHAHA this is great," well at least someone is enjoying themselves.

"Can you just show me how it's done, that's how you taught me all the other moves."

His face darkened quite a bit and honestly it was really scary, "not possible, if I were to 'show you' then you would almost certainly die, it isn't a move that you can 'target' it is literally just an explosion of magic."

"Then I don't see how I can honestly do it"

"Same old whiny little kid I see," he was giving me an angry snarl.

"Then just leave, just like you did before!" He didn't take to kindly to that, faster than I could comprehend he had his hand around my throat and raised me up above his head.

"You will do well to remember exactly who I am," I actually feared for my life, the way he said that it honestly sounded like he said 'say another word and you will be dead'. I had always wondered why I had never seen the side of him that everyone talked about, the side of him that had wiped out an entire nation, and slayed virtually every single dragon, the side that was just a cold-blooded killer.

"s-sorry.." he simply dropped me and I fell onto my butt.

"Good, now I'm going to take you up on your recommendation and 'leave', and the next time I see you if you haven't mastered that technique, I will deem you a failure and just end your existence. I've been to soft on you for to long," after he said that he just walked off deeper into the forest.

After he was out of sight I just lay down staring at the clouds go by overhead thinking about what he said, he was going to kill me, I'm going to die. I must master the new secret art, I _will_ master that move, and I will be the one to kill _him_ …or at least try.

It soon became night, so I decided that I would just camp out one more night before continuing to head back to Magnolia in the morning.

* * *

Nearly there, I was about an hour's walk away from Magnolia now, then suddenly out of literally nowhere a ball appeared in front of my face, causing me to stop instantly.

"Makayla? Makayla! Are you there?" was that coming from the ball? I took a closer look at the ball, and sure enough a face appeared inside of it.

"Mira? What are you doing inside of this ball thing?" I asked after recognising her.

"It's an emergency communication device."

"Emergency?"

"Yes, we're in a bit of trouble at the guild, you see Phantom Lord attacked us and seriously injured team Shadow Gear, Master declared war on them but they were waiting for us and caught master of guard, one of there wizards drained him of all his magic. The rest of the guild quickly retreated and now everyone is here and we are waiting for Phantom Lord to attack us." They went to war with Phantom Lord, and didn't tell me?

"What about Mystogan, and Laxus, are they not around?"

"We can't seem to be able to get a hold of Mystogan and Laxus is being _Laxus_ " I noticed the shiver that went through her when she said Laxus' name.

"I think I can guess what he wanted, alright I will be back as fast as I can," I told her, I then noticed somewhat of an evil smile come across her face.

"Perfect, we should be fine once you get here, see you soon," with that the ball vanished, and I started running towards the guild.

I was soon on top of a hill just out side of Magnolia and I could see the guild from where I was standing, but I noticed something different about it. The nerve of Phantom Lord, I then started to scan the city and took notice of what looked like a _GOD DAMN CASTLE ON LEGS!?_ What the hell is going on? I also noticed what looked like a cannon mounted on the front of the walking building, and without any warning it fired, I couldn't do anything I was way to far away to even try. Then before it hit our guild, the blast from the cannon stopped, but looked as though it was pushing against something. Just as the blast was dissipating there seemed to be a minor explosion, and from the explosion I could see the shape of a person fly back and hit the ground next to what looked like all the guild members.

"Erza" I said to myself after realising who it was, and that she must have used her adamantine armour.

I then saw what looked like a load of ghosts flying out of the castle towards our guild, and in response a bunch of flames heading for the cannon, ' _I wonder who that could be?'_ I thought, as there was suddenly a flash of bright light, drawing my attention back to the guild. The ghost things had engaged with the rest of the guild, but looked like half had gone, then as if to screw with me they reappeared, so without wasting another second I sprinted towards the action.

As soon as I reached the fight I saw one of the ghost things going for Cana, I was on it before it realised and blasted it away.

"Cana are you okay? What going on?" I asked.

"Huh oh Makayla, yeah I'm good thanks, these things are shades created by Master Jose of Phantom Lord, Natsu has gone to destroy that cannon before it fires again, Erza, and Master are down and this is all we have left" she explained for me.

"Great I'll join in here for now"

"Perfect we've already won," she had a smug look on her face, "now you're here Phantom doesn't stand a chance."

Suddenly the massive cannon exploded, "I guess Natsu did his job then"

"NOW IS OUR CHANCE TO PUSH THEM BACK," Cana shouted "ANNIHILATE THE ENEMY!"

There was a chorus of shouting as we went after the shades, but before we could properly attack the shades withdrew and started circling the castle. This drew our attention to the castle, and I saw that it looked as if it was transforming into a humanoid shape. "BOW DOWN AND BEG FOR MERCY YOU BRATS" a loud ominous voice said once the building took its new shape. "OR YOU SHALL KNOW DESPAIR."

"What the hell do we do now!" I heard someone shout. I looked back up towards the Phantom guild but saw that the shades were coming again.

"The shades are coming back!" Really? I totally hadn't noticed that.

We all attacked the shades as soon as they were in range, I spent my time going and stopping the shades that were sneaking up on people, "wow these things are weak why are they so much trouble" I thought out loud.

"It's because there are so many of them" Macao decided to answer my question anyway, ' _what's it going to take to get them to stop?'_ I thought as I looked up towards the giant.

"What the hell is it doing now?!" I shouted/asked.

"It's drawing the magic circle for 'Abyss Break'" thanks for the info dude.

"A Magic circle that big will wipe out all of Magnolia!" Loke said.

"It's gonna take about ten minutes before it is cast" Cana said, then I noticed someone walking forward. They were wearing one of Mira's dresses but it wasn't Mira, then they stopped and spread their arms out.

"You're looking for me right?!" they shouted, ' _why are they looking for you? Better question WHO are you?'_ I thought as I continued to listen. "Stop your attack on the guild!" Is this girl actually willing to sacrifice herself so that the guild is spared?

"BEGONE, YOU IMPOSTOR!" I have now figured out that is Jose's voice. "HAH, I KNEW FROM THE START THAT LUCY WASN'T THERE" as he spoke the girl transformed into Mira. ' _Okay so that was Mira, Phantom are after a girl called Lucy who looks like what Mira just looked like, I think I'm caught up now'._

"I am so useless" Mira said quietly, but I still heard her as I walked up to her and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"You're not useless Mira, I didn't know it was you, but I was confused as to why this Lucy girl was wearing one of your dresses" before I could say anymore a green magic circle appeared beneath us, and the next thing I knew I couldn't move. I looked around and realised that me and Mira were both trapped in on of the giants claws, "well this is perfect" I deadpanned.

"NOW PREPARE TO BE CRUSHED FOR TRYING TO TRICK ME!" where does this guy get off? "IT LOOKS LIKE I CAUGHT…WHO ARE YOU?" I smirked, _'oh this is just perfect, he has no clue who I am'._

"This is all my fault" Mira started crying.

"Shut up Mira," she looked at me in confusion, "look I'm here because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but it doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to break out of this thing and then destroy this thing, so don't be upset if anything you have helped".

"But how are you going to get out?" she asked.

"Oh Mira, it seems as though you have forgotten exactly what I can do" I said with a smug smile on my face. Realisation then dawned on the girl, "now hold on to me before I break this thing and you end up falling," she did as I told her.

There was suddenly a large explosion, so I looked towards the giant and saw a hole with Elfman kneeling in the opening. He looked over and spotted us "Mira!" he shouted.

"Don't worry Elfman I've got her we'll be out in just a second!" I told him to try and calm him down, I then focused my magic and started to push the claw that was holding us apart until we were free. Mira then scrambled to get on top of the claw, and I quickly followed, "right then what next…"

"Non non non" what the fuck was that? I turned around to see…I don't even know what that is, standing behind Elfman, there was a magic circle in between the two of them.

"Mira wait here" I said, then launched from the claw we were standing on and brought magic to my fist, "Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!" and hit this guy square in the face, and he went flying. "wow, think I should tone it down a bit, hehe" I said sheepishly with a hand behind my head. I then turned around and noticed that Elfman was covered in rock, I'm guessing it's from the guy I just punch.

"Elfman!" Mira had just gotten inside the building and was stood in front of Elfman.

"Look Mira I know Elfman is in a bit of a situation right now, but I am going to have to go and stop this thing before it casts that spell, will you be alright here?"

"Yeah I think so," she said, and I simply nodded and made my way down the hall.

* * *

 **I just couldn't seem to stop with this one and ended up going farther than I had planned...oh well, anyway I hope you are enjoying it and it would be really nice to have some opinions on this story.**

 **R &R**


	6. Phantom War

**Sorry this one has taken a bit longer than the other chapters, I have been a little busy getting ready to join the RAF (lots of fitness training) I would like to thank everyone that has favourited this story again, also if you have read this far.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter**

 **Disclaimer; still don't own Fairy Tail**

Phantom War

X784 July,

Makayla POV

I was running down a hallway when I came across a large doorway, I came to a stop in front of it, I then noticed there were voices in the next room, and it sounded like they were fighting. With a quick shove I pushed the door open and the fighting suddenly stopped, the people in the room quickly turned to look at me.

"Huh? Makayla what are you doing in here?" of course Natsu would be where the fighting is, but damn he looked a little worse for wear.

"Just got back, saw a walking castle with a cannon, decided it didn't look friendly when it fired at the guild and promptly attacked," he looked a little confused by my explanation. "Anyway, are you having trouble with this guy?" as I asked him that I took a glance at his opponent, I noticed he was big, wearing a long coat and hat, but what really caught my attention was his eyes were wrapped in bandages, yet tears wear flowing down his face.

"Nah I got him on the ropes," Natsu proudly proclaimed.

"How sad! Another fairy has come to be squashed!"

"Is he alright?" I asked Natsu while jabbing a thumb at the guy.

"Aye! he's Aria and he's one of the Element Four of Phantom" Happy chirped in.

I raised my eyebrow in amusement, "so that means he's one of their S class mages?" my magic was humming ready to be used.

"Aye! Natsu's having a bit of trouble"

"Am not!" Natsu shouted at Happy.

"I guess I get to have a go," I cracked my knuckles and started walking forward.

"No fair I was fighting him!"

"So sad that fairy's are so weak!" Aria continuing to cry, but that comment got my full attention, I narrowed my eyes and looked straight at him giving my best death glare.

"Come again?" I said.

"It's so sad that you are but weak fairy's" that's all I needed to hear as I darted forward to fast for him to react and slammed my elbow into his bandaged covered face. Aria flew back and hit the wall and didn't get back up.

"SCARY!" Happy and Natsu screamed at what had just happened.

I turned around to face them, then noticed a familiar red headed knight stood behind them, "I see I wasn't needed after all" she said, causing Natsu and Happy to turn around.

"Erza!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"How sad, it appears I will have to fight seriously" we all turned around to see Aria standing up again, and he was undoing the wrapping from around his eyes. Once he had unwrapped the bandages, he opened his eyes, what caught my attention was his pupils were red with a white x in them. I also felt his power increase once they were open, "Come Titania!"

"I think he wants you" I said to Erza as I pointed at Aria.

Suddenly a breeze started to pick up, "Activate, Airspace of Death, Zero!"

"Well that can't be good" I noted.

"This airspace consumes all life within it!" as Aria said that the winds got a lot stronger, Natsu was struggling to stand upright, and Happy was holding onto Natsu's scarf.

Erza then summoned a sword, "Magic that consumes life?" she then pointed the sword at Aria, "How can you take people's lives so nonchalantly? You bastard!"

"Now let us enjoy this!"

' _I really want to just punch him in the face…like really HARD'_ I thought as I was stopping Happy from getting blown away.

Erza then charged at Aria, "Can you endure this Airspace?" he asks as he thrust his hands forward and small dots of light went flying towards Erza, she managed to avoid getting hit by them, and started slashing her sword through the wind as she ran towards her target. "Impossible! She's cutting through the Airspace!" Aria shouts as Erza closes the distance, she then jumps in the air as that familiar glow envelops her "Heaven's Wheel!" she shouts as the glow disperses to reveal her wearing her new armour, then to fast to keep up with she attacks "Blumenblatt!" she shouts, ' _what happened?'_ I thought as I saw that she had passed Aria, and he was now falling to the ground.

"She beat him with one strike!" Happy shouts.

"Erza's a monster!" Natsu adds.

"Master would have never been defeated by someone like you, your tales of glory will be erased right now." Erza states as she turns back to look at Aria.

Aria's only reply was "H-How sad…"

"Man, what a weakling, I didn't realise that they would all be so easy to beat, otherwise I wouldn't have rushed back" I moaned "talk about a let-down" I started sulking in the corner.

Suddenly the entire building started shaking, Erza glowed and reverted into a sleeveless white blouse and blue skirt and proceeded to fall over. "Erza!" Natsu shouts as he catches her before she hits the ground.

" **Attention Fairy Tail!"** the voice was back **"listen carefully to this voice"**

"It's master Jose" Happy says.

" **ARRGGHH!"** we hear screamed, ' _who the hell is that?'_ I thought.

" **We have captured Lucy, so we have accomplished one of our objectives"** Jose tells us, **"We now have just one more objective to complete…That would be the annihilation of all of you worthless brats!"** Well he seems pleasant.

Natsu doesn't think like me and growls out, "bastard" not that I blame him.

"So I'm guessing this Lucy girl is a member of the guild, but I've never met a Lucy so I'm guessing she's new" I thought out loud and got a sad 'aye' from Happy. "I'm also guessing that Natsu must have brought her to the guild considering how upset he is," Happy only nodded this time.

"N-Natsu.." Erza croaked out from Natsu's arms, and immediately got his attention.

"Erza!" his voice was filled with relief.

"Your power…unleash it" she mumbled out, "there's a power lying within you…believe in yourself…call forth your power…now is the time…Lucy…the guild…protect them!" I feel like she has forgotten I'm here. "Go Natsu! You're the man who will surpass me!" Natsu then looks back at me with an unsure look, I smile then nod at him as if to say, 'do it'.

Natsu then stands fully and flames erupt from him in the shape of a dragon as he screams, ' _who knew you had this hidden within you'_ and just like that he was gone, looking for Lucy, I honestly can't wait to meet this girl.

* * *

"So, how's it going Erza?" I ask the knight as I help her sit against one of the pillars in the room.

"What took you so long?" she jabbed back.

"Yeah sorry about that I kind of met someone and I just couldn't leave."

"I was a little worried about you" way to make me feel bad.

"Please you know who you're talking to don't you"

"Is the power going to your head now?" she said and gave me a stern look.

"God no I was just joking, it's not like I want to turn out like Laxus" I defended.

"Erza! Makayla!" I hear couple of familiar voices shout from behind me, I turn around and se Gray, Mira and Elfman.

"This place is wrecked as well," Elfman says.

"you guys" Erza acknowledges.

"When did you get here?" says Gray.

"You really shouldn't be up" says Mira with concern evident in her voice.

"I really didn't want you guys to see me like this" Erza admitted.

"Wow… you took a direct hit from the Jupiter cannon and took down Aria!" Elfman said in shock.

"Why do you assume that Erza did that?" I asked incredulously.

It looked as though they were about to answer until something seemed to stop them, and I could feel exactly what it was, "What is this feeling!" Elfman said.

"It feels so _evil_ " Mira stated, her face in complete fear.

"I sense… _death_ " Erza said, I could feel what they were talking about, it was really powerful but _evil_ … yeah it was evil but not as evil as a certain someone.

We then heard some slow clapping, we all turned to see were it was coming from, "my, my you fairy's are quite something, you managed to destroyed Jupiter, defeat the elite element four, and stop my giant."

' _Not really that elite if they're all down…_ ' I thought smugly.

"Master Jose" Erza voiced, I was expecting a bit more of a visual presence really, you know a bit buffer, and darker coloured clothes, but his face looked pretty evi… is he wearing _lipstick_!?

"Psst hey Erza" I whispered trying to get her attention, when she shifted her eyes towards me to show she was listening I said, "he's wearing lipstick" I snorted as I told her and I swear I saw the corner of her mouth turn up.

"You have been so kind to entertain me I must return the favour" the way he said that makes me wonder how tall his horse is.

"You ready?" Gray asks Elfman.

"Yeah" Elfman answers, wait are these guys actually going to go head on at a Wizard Saint?

"Idiots" I simply said, and immediately the two of them prepared to attack, Erza wasn't as reserved as me.

"DON'T DO IT!" she shouts but it's to late as the _idiots_ , launch for Jose with Ice and beast arm, Jose simply help up one arm and fired off purple magic at them before they could even reach him and ended up crashing into the ground on the other side of the room.

"Elfman! Gray!" Mira shouts in worry, I then notice Erza is struggling to her feet, with my attention on Erza I didn't see the explosion that took place that caused the other three to go tumbling across the room. I then looked back to Erza in time to see her about to leap for Jose but I grab her ankle from my seat on the ground.

"I got this" I stated in a low voice as I stood up and walked into view of Jose, ' _right Master Jose of phantom Lord, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, obviously for a reason, come on Makayla imagen you are fighting Master but he is actually trying to kill you'_ I try and pep myself up so that I don't half ass it against a Wizard Saint. "You know" I started to get his attention, "the lipstick stops me from taking you too seriously" I'm trying to rustle him so he will make mistakes.

"Makayla!" Erza shouts from behind me, "Don't underestimate him no matter what!" as if I was gonna but yeah, I can understand why she thought that.

Master Jose snarls at me but regains his composure fairly quick, "and who do we have here? I don't believe I have the pleasure of hearing about you yet, so what makes you brave enough to stand up to me?" he's trying to taunt back, a smug smile appears on my face.

"Just someone who doesn't like the fame part of being a wizard," I tell him simply.

"Well then allow me to entertain you" he says and immediately launches the same attack that he used on Gray and Elfman, I simply jump out of the way before it reaches me. The dust quickly clears from Jose's attack and when he spots me unharmed, he raises an eyebrow, "interesting so you can at least avoid a simple attack," at the moment I am quite underwhelmed.

"You know I am a lot stronger than you think I am" I tell him, "and I think I'll give you an idea so you actually take me seriously," I let some of my magic out and notice two things, firstly is Erza smirks, and secondly Jose's face is priceless.

"Just who the hell even are you?" he shouts at me.

"All you need to know is my name is Makayla, and judging by the fact that half of your magic is currently focused on attacking our guild, I am the strongest person here" I boast, ' _I really hope that doesn't come to bite me in the butt'_ I think, knowing full well he could easily draw his magic back to him.

Thankfully Jose is even more big-headed than me as he smirks at me and says "prove it" don't have to tell me twice.

"Your funeral" at that I charge forward, magic ready in my hands, " **Chaos Dragon Claws!** " I shout as I claw with both hands, but Jose had put up some form of barrier to block my attack but it didn't stop him from skidding back a few feet.

"Very impressive, I guess you will prove to be quite entertaining, _Dragon Slayer_ " huh one attack and he figures it out.

Suddenly a large explosion rocks the giant we are in and I smirk recognising the power that caused the said explosion ' _good job Natsu'_ I think in approval.

"My what an unruly dragon you have" Jose says.

"He may be 'unruly' but he is also an extremely powerful 'wizard' and he's not the only one" Erza states as she gives me a sidelong glance, to which I smirk.

"You know what really annoys me about Fairy Tail" he starts to tell us, "that so many powerful wizards such as yourselves decided to align with Makarov" he states simply as he raises a closed fist in Erza's direction, and then flicks a finger. Without thinking I quickly run in front of Erza and take the attack aimed for her, the attack explodes and knocks the wind out of me, but I remain standing blocking the path towards Erza.

"Your fight is with me _Jose_ " I hiss at him lowly as I look him dead in the eye and see a look of surprise in his eyes.

"That would have sent most people flying" he noted as plainly as possible, but he couldn't hide the slight shock in his voice.

"Hah well I'm not most people, and you're about to find that out the hard way" I said as I suddenly launched without warning towards him. " **Chaos Dragon Iron Fist"** Jose obviously wasn't expecting me to move so fast because my fist slammed into his face full force and he flew back crashing into a wall.

"How dare you…" Jose was slowly climbing out of the rubble his impact had created, "you little brat!" he yells as he launches a dark magic beam at me.

I quickly brace myself and take in a deep breath " **Chaos Dragon… ROAR!** " I shout back as I fire my breath attack at him, when the two attacks met in the middle, they immediately exploded kicking up a large cloud of dust. Thinking quickly, I use the dust as cover and once again launch for the lipstick wearing idiot, when I emerge from the cloud in front of Jose, I twist my body around and swing my leg at him " **Chaos Dragon Talon!** " I shout and connect, but with an arm he had brought up to block my attack. Never the less he was still sent flying because of it, "you know I think the council did a really poor job of selecting you as one of the Wizard Saints if you can't even hold your own against a fifteen-year-old," I taunt.

Jose grits his teeth in anger, "you're going to regret that" he growls out.

"Doubt it" I say in a sing song voice, Jose seems to have had enough of my lip as I feel his magic start to accumulate around him, he holds both hands forward and multiple purple shots of magic fly towards me. As quickly as possible I start dodging his attack by twisting and flipping around the room to avoid them.

"Do you still think I was a poor choice for Wizard Saint!" Jose shouts at me as I continue to evade his attacks, his words made me smirk as I noticed a gap in his attacks and took full advantage of it by moving quickly to stand behind Jose.

"Yeah" I answer and he turns around, his face is a mix of shock and pure rage.

"How!" he questions, and my reply is a strong kick into his back and he's sent flying across the room.

"Makayla…" I hear Erza croak out and I look across to her to see that she is staring at me in what looks to be amazement, I would be lying if I didn't say I felt a bit cocky because of it.

"AARRGGHH!" Jose screams out as he blasts the rubble of the wall away as he stood up, "that's it I've had enough of you!" he declares. Jose starts drawing in his magic that he was using for his shades and I can feel how much stronger it is making him, ' _shit, I may have just screwed up'_ I think. The amount of power that I feel gathering within Jose is insane, I didn't realise that it would make this much of a difference if he managed to summon it all together.

"Well this is going to be a little tougher than I originally planned" I try to sound like I'm not bothered by the amount of power that Jose was displaying, truth is I don't think I can handle this now.

"HAHA you foolish little Fairy, you don't have a clue as to what you've gotten yourself into do you" now with his full power I guess he can afford to be cocky. I settle into a defensive stance ready for what will come next, but nothing comes.

"AAHHH!" I whip my head around to see Erza being help up with Jose's magic ' _when the hell did he do that!'_ I think shocked I hadn't seen him move at all. I rush Jose so that Erza is released, but when I get close his magic flares up and I'm blown back from the force, I twist around and land on my feet facing Jose and grit my teeth in frustration.

"Now that you have forced me to get serious you don't stand a chance!" he shouts at us and then starts laughing like a mad-man. "Imagen what will happen to your guild when they see the great Erza Scarlet defeated! They will be crushed, they will have no choice but to surrender!" he is really starting to piss me off, I glance over to Erza and see that she is in agonizing pain.

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN FORCE MY GUIL-MATES TO SURRENDER!" she shouts determinedly, I then notice a sword flying straight towards her back, I start to run to intercept it, but I know I won't be fast enough. There is suddenly a bright flash of light and I notice that the sword has stopped, inches away from impaling Erza, then all her damaged armour is repaired, and without warning Jose's magic around Erza vanishes and she drops to the floor.

"What just happened?" I ask completely confused.

"This war has gone on long enough Jose" I turn my head towards a destroyed section wall.

"Master" I say in a hushed tone, Master was _floating_ while covered in light, _'is this his magic!'_ I think in shock, I knew that Master was strong, but this is unreal. The aura he was giving off was frightening but at the same time I felt comfort.

"Ah Makarov, so nice of you to join us" Jose drawled.

I then saw Erza make her way over to our downed comrades, I was still standing, staring wide eyed at Master's power, "Makayla!" I snap my head around to Erza. "Come on, Master can handle Jose, we would just be getting in the way," I look back to Master who is just staring with a cold gaze towards Jose. I turn towards Erza, nod and follow them out, as we made our way back to shore I felt Master's power explode along with Jose.

"A battle between two Wizard Saints, incredible" Gray said, saying what we were all thinking.

"That's my goal" Everyone turned to look at me.

"That won't take much" Erza said with a small smile on her face, "I knew you were already strong, but what you just did with Jose was incredible, I wouldn't be surprised if Master hadn't already mentioned you to the magic council."

"Ha I doubt that, I may be able to hold my own against Jose, but I don't think I am ready for the kind of responsibility that comes with that title, besides I already know that Master won't have mentioned me to anyone."

"Why wouldn't he?" Gray asks.

"I told him not to, I don't want that kind of attention yet, also if people don't know who I am it's more fun when I beat them. I mean did you see the look on Jose's face while we were fighting," everyone laughed.

"Yeah that was pretty priceless" Erza agrees.

We were all brought out of our thoughts when a bright light covered us, "is that Master?" Mira asked in shock at the power radiating from the light.

"What spell is that?" Elfman asked just as shocked as his sister.

"Fairy Law" Erza answers, "it's one of the three great Fairy spells, it destroys everyone the caster sees as their enemy" she explains.

The bright light from the spell continued to burn as we all stared on in awe.

* * *

 **What did you think? don't be afraid to tell me.**

 **Anyway I think I'm going to do a little time skip in the next chapter, unless you really want me to follow the entire story from here then you're gonna have to speak up.**

 **R &R**


	7. A Solo Mission

**Hello people, thank you to the new people to follow and favourite this story, I'll talk more at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer; I am a peasant and own nothing**

A Solo Mission

X784 July

Makayla POV

"Huh they really did a number on the Guild hall didn't they," Master was stood in front of what was the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. "Oh well, we can always rebuild" he said with a smile, he was right the guild may be nothing but a pile of rubble now but it won't stay that way for long.

"You know the Magic Council are going to want to have words Master" I point out to him, he stared at me for a moment and then without warning burst into tears.

"WAAA! It's not fair!" he bawled out, I would be lying if I didn't burst into laughter at the sight of an eighty-year-old man crying like a baby.

I was right about the council, they showed up soon after and took everyone for questioning, it wasn't anything extreme, they just asked what happened and why. I couldn't really answer the questions they gave me because I hadn't been there for the start of it, all I told them was that when I got there Phantom was attacking Fairy Tail, so I defended.

* * *

X784 August

It's now been a week since Phantom attacked and everyone was busy helping rebuild the Guild Hall, I was sat at the bar that had been top priority to build first. I noticed someone sit next to me, I looked up and noticed that it was Lucy, "hey you're Lucy aren't you?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "yeah, sorry I'm not sure who you are."

"Makayla" I tell her and hold out my hand.

Lucy takes my hand and shakes it, "I don't think I've seen you around the guild before."

"You haven't, I was out of town for a while when you joined."

"Oh well what kind of magic do you use?" she asks me.

I give her a little smirk "I'm a Dragon Slayer"

"Really! Like Natsu?" she seems a bit excited.

"Sort of the difference being he is a Fire Dragon Slayer and I'm not.

"Well what kind of Dragon Slayer are you?"

"Chaos"

"Wow I thought there were only elemental slayers, like Natsu with fire and Black Steel Gajeel with Iron," there seemed to be a bit of venom in her words at Gajeel's name.

Our conversation was then interrupted by Mira who was working the bar, "Listen up everyone! We're taking on job requests starting today!" she shouts across the guild, to which she receives a massive cheer from everyone and they all run towards the makeshift job board.

"Hey Mira, I don't suppose you've seen Loke around?" what does she want that playboy for?

"Don't tell me you've fallen for Fairy Tail's resident playboy," Mira teases, which causes me to spit my drink.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" Lucy Immediately defends, "I just heard that he's the one who found my keys and I wanted to thank him is all" she explains.

"I'll let him know if I see him," Mira says, "so where your spirits mad at you for dropping their keys?"

"Yeah, but there was one in particular that was really annoyed," Lucy then grabs her butt and puts her face to the bar. "Just thinking about it makes my butt sting," she moans.

Gray then appears "I could cool it for you" he says while forming some ice in an open palm.

"That sounds like sexual harassment to me" she replies.

"Lucy, can you show me how red you but is" Happy chips in sounding as childish as you can.

"AND WITH THAT COMMENT YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!" she shouts back in anger.

"How do you think she'll react if I make her butt sting even more?" Natsu asks Happy while lighting a hand on fire.

"WHO ARE YOU THE DEVIL?" Lucy shouts at him, this is to funny, I was laughing so hard I didn't notice the barrel knock Natsu down.

"Why don't you tell the others how you feel" I hear Erza say, I turn around to see who she's talking to.

"Great he's back," I groan.

"I have no problem telling them what I think, this guild is full of nothing but losers and weaklings," Laxus states then turns around to face Jet and Droy. "Especially you two, you were Phantoms personal punching bags, you know I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names," Jet and Droy visible deflate at his comment. Laxus then turns to face Lucy, "which brings me to the worst of them all," he needs to shut up before I make him, "the rich little princess wannabe wizard, this was all your fault…"

"LAXUS!" Mira is the one to stop his speech, "Master said no one was to be held accountable for what happened, not even you, despite the fact that I begged you to come back and you turned your back on us!" Mira _begged_ him.

"Stop your whining! That fight had nothing to do with me, but if I had been there you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this pile of rubble right now."

"I've heard enough out of you!" Natsu shouts and runs at Laxus, I quickly get up and stand in front of Natsu causing him to stop and look at me confused, "Makayla, what gives?" He questions, but I refuse to look up.

"Hah pathetic" Laxus says with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Pathetic?" I question getting peoples attention on me "I think you'll find that you're the one that's pathetic" I then glare up at him.

"Please, you're a part of these weaklings…" that word did it for me, and before he could say another word I punched him in the chest and through one of the newly built walls.

"WE ARE NOT WEAK!" I screamed at him, how dare he call us weak, after he left the guild to fend for themselves in a _war,_ against another guild he has no right.

"You little bitch!" Laxus growled as he got back up holding his chest, "you're going to regret that."

"No, I won't, you are going to regret calling this guild weak" I reply calmer now that I have managed to hit him.

"When I inherit the guild you'll be the first to go when I clear out the trash," he told us.

"You know that will never happen, even if you do somehow become Master of Fairy Tail I will personally challenge you."

He gave a dark laugh and grinned, without saying another word he disappeared in his lightning, he will never become Master.

"Woah did she really just punch Laxus?" I heard Lucy ask.

"Yeah, there is something between them two, always arguing, and when it actually turned into a fight last time Master had to step in to stop it, so even though they technically never finished a fight I think everyone agrees that Makayla is stronger," Mira gives Lucy a little history lesson.

"Really? But she looks so young" Lucy seems confused.

"Hey!" I shout at her feeling a little offended at being called young, "I'm nearly sixteen!" I inform her.

"WHAT!" she shouts, "you're fifteen and you can do that to an S class mage?"

"Erm Lucy…" Mira gets Lucy's attention, "Makayla is actually an S class mage too."

"WHAT!" she does that a lot doesn't she, "wow fifteen and S class already."

"Lucy," she turns to look at me, "can you not go blabbing about me to anyone not in the guild please," I ask her, "I mean there is a reason why you haven't heard about me before joining the guild."

"Now that you say that I'm pretty sure that a fifteen-year-old S class wizard would have been mentioned in Sorcerer Weekly," she thought out loud.

"Yeah I tend to not be here when they are, especially that Jason guy," I physically shudder at the thought of the man, I mean he's a nice guy but, oh my god does he get in your face.

"Arrgghh! Why does Makayla get to hit that jerk and I don't!" Natsu starts spewing fire out of his mouth.

"Calm down Natsu, to take your mind off it why don't we take a job?" Erza tries calming him down.

"A job?" well that worked surprisingly well.

"Yeah, also Gray, Lucy and Makayla can join us," she suggests.

"Actually, guys I'm going to take my own, you go on without me," I tell them and start walking off to find my own. I only want to go on my own so I can practice that secret art, and if what he said is true I don't want to accidently hurt any of them.

I must have spent about half an hour scanning the board but there is nothing available that seems like any sort of challenge. "Hey Mira, is the S class board up anywhere?" I call over to the barmaid.

"Well there's no board per say, but I have the jobs here," she says as she pulls some paper from behind the bar.

"Yes! Thank you Mira," I snatch the papers from her hands and start browsing through them, I then spot one that could be fun, "hey Mira can I take this one?" I ask as I hand her the paper.

She takes the paper and has a look at it, "hmm, a dark wizard building a cult following, says his magic is rumoured to rival that of a Wizard Saint, oh my I think this is meant to be SS class, are you sure you want to take it?" she asks me, and for once I am genuinely confident in taking an SS class job.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can handle it" I answer with a smile.

"Alright then," she says a bit hesitantly but stamps the paper, "I will let Master know as soon as I see him, just to be safe."

"Sure, thanks Mira, see ya later," I wave back at her as I make my way towards my job.

* * *

X784 September

I have spent some time in a remote area near to where my job is meant to be, practicing my new secret art, I sort of know how it works now but I've never actually used it perfectly. I've decided to give up on it for the time being and actually do the job I accepted nearly a month ago, I didn't really think that through did I.

"Now I wonder where I can find this 'dark mage'?" I am currently standing on top of a hill over looking the town of Cedar, this is where the job was posted from. Thing is the town looks completely fine, I would have usually expected a dark mage to have ransacked the town, but as far as I could see, people were walking around, going about their daily business.

I start walking down into the town, I may as well go and ask around, I decide to go straight to the town hall. As I'm walking through the town, I notice that there is a large presence of knights, but they aren't the typical 'Rune Knights', and the local people seem to actually like having them around.

"Excuse me miss" I look around but I don't see anybody looking at me, then I feel a tug on my pants and look down to see a little kid suited up in the same armour as the knights around town. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before," the kid asks.

I smile down at him, "I'm just here for a job," I tell him.

"Oh, what kind of job?"

"Apparently there is a bad guy around here and I've come to stop him," I continue smiling at him.

The kids face turns serious, which throws me a bit, "are you on about that dark wizard?"

"Yep that's the one."

"You seem kinda young to be fighting someone like that, even our brotherhood of knights couldn't beat him," well this kid went from adorable wannabe knight to little shit who will eat his words, real quick.

"Now listen hear kid! I am _not_ to young, _and_ I am a wizard of Fairy Tail, now if you wouldn't mind pointing me in the direction of your town hall so I can get the information I need to find him," I needed to go before I said something I regret.

"Wow you're a wizard?" He asks, his face showing that he was amazed, "you don't need to go to the town hall, I can show you where he is," he proclaims, and stabs a thumb into his chest.

"I'm not taking a child with me to fight a dark wizard," that would be a recipe for disaster.

"You're hardly an adult…" he mutters, he thinks I couldn't hear him.

"I'M STILL OLD ENOUGH!" I yell at him.

The kid falls over in shock at my outburst, "I could still tell you where to find him, I've followed the knights before when they went to fight him."

I guess I could take the direction, "fine," I huff at him.

The kid perks up "great follow me" he says, gets up and runs off towards the edge of town.

"Hey kid!" I shout as I run after him, "I said you could tell me, not show me" and he stops at the edge of town.

"I am telling you but it's easier to point" he explains, then lifts a finger to point into the woods that surround the town. "He's using a rundown building a couple miles that way, literally if you walk straight from here you can't miss it."

I gave the kid a suspect glance, "and you promise that you won't follow me?" I ask him, to which he nods. "Alright then, thank you for your help kid."

I choose to jog through the woods, the sooner the better, and I quickly arrive where the kid had told me where to go. The 'run down building' he spoke of was more like a mansion, there was a lot of people outside of it possibly a hundred or so, I stay back for a minute to hide in the bushes to see exactly what I'd be up against. After about ten minutes I believe that there are more inside and from what I can see they all appear to be mages, none of them seem to be strong at all.

"Attention, my loyal followers!" a man covered in black robes has walked out of the mansion and had his arms spread wide. "It appears as though there is a bounty on us, and that our current location has been made public knowledge," does he know I'm here? Then someone walks out of the bushes to my right while dragging something behind them. "This little fellow has informed us that there is a wizard on their way here right now to 'beat us up' to use his words," I take a better look at what was being dragged, and I widen my eyes in shock. There dressed in his little suit of armour is the kid from town, "even though one wizard isn't truly a problem, I request that everyone gathers their things and prepare to move on."

That kid is an absolute idiot, I explicitly told him not to follow me, I guess there's no helping it now is there. I quickly rush towards the person holding the kid and drive an elbow into their face sending him back into the bushes. "hey kid!" he looks up at me with tears in his eyes, "no time to cry, run back to your town now," I order him.

"But I can help" he retorts.

"No! go now other wise we are both in trouble, I can handle them myself!" I shout at him, trying to impersonate Erza as best I can.

The kid actually looks a little scared of me but, "no you can't there are to many!" this kid has got some balls.

"Right I'm done with you, come here" I say as I grab him by his armour.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" He struggles against my hold.

"quit struggling kid I'm only doing this because you won't listen!" I bark at him as I run into the woods, after getting deep enough into the forest I set him down and get him to face me. "Now listen here kid! I am going back to deal with the criminals before they get away because it's my job, you are going to do one of two things, number one, run back to your town, when you are there you wait for me to come back, number two you stay right here, if you so much as take a step towards that mansion you _will_ regret it" I really hope he understands.

"What if you get hurt?"

"Trust me kid that ain't gonna happen" it might but he doesn't need to know that, "besides, I have a lot of magic, and I can't use it all if I'm concerned about you getting caught in it."

"Okay, I'll wait here," he agrees but doesn't look happy about it.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Well it looks like this wizard that had come to 'kick our butts' has ran away, never the less what I said still stands, gather your things and prepare to move." The man in the black cloak spoke, after watching someone deck one of his followers, have an argument with that child and then run off.

"Master shall we go after them?" one of his followers asked from beside him.

"No it's pointless, they obviously don't want to fight us otherwise they wouldn't have ran off," he states.

"I was thinking more like we don't want them letting anymore information out."

"All they know is where we are and how many of us there is, which I'm pretty certain the public already know, anyway we are moving now so it does not matter."

"Very well Master," the man then bows to him, and the cloaked man turns to walk back inside, he is halted halfway inside by a sudden commotion.

"Chaos Dragon ROAR!" he turns back around to see a large swirling vortex of magic heading straight for him and wiping out all his followers in between. The cloaked figure sighs and raises a wooden staff that he had hidden within his cloak towards the blast…

* * *

Makayla POV

When the dust clears from the roar, I just sent at the cloaked man clears I am slightly surprised to see that he is totally unharmed, not even his clothing is damaged. "So, the rumours about your power were somewhat true."

"And what might those rumours be?" he asks me slightly intrigued.

"That your power is comparable to that of a Wizard Saint's," I tell him.

"Well, I would be lying if I said that your magic didn't have a kick to it."

"I think we've complimented each other, enough don't you? I think it's time I take you down and hand you over to the magic council."

"Why don't you get through my men first then we'll talk," he says, and as if it was an order his followers all step in between me and the cloaked man.

"If you insist" with that I spring forward arms coated in my magic, as soon as I connect with the first one all the others join in, using the 'strength in numbers' tactic. I do find the sheer number of bodies somewhat annoying, but not annoying enough to use any spells, just use my magic to enhance my body.

"You were foolish to try and challenge us alone _little girl_ ," did he just say that? "honestly, what could a child possibly hope to accomplish against hundreds of my loyal followers, and myself if you miraculously manage to get that far." Right he has just officially pissed me off!

"Chaos Dragon Wing Attack!" I spin forward knocking all my surrounding attackers away, I then turn towards some more rushing at me. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" I fire it at them, creating a channel, I then face back towards the cloaked man and jump towards him, "Chaos Dragon Talons" as I swing my magic encased foot down towards him, he completely vanishes, and my foot just ends up creating a crater in the doorway to the mansion.

"Hahaha you're going to have to be quicker than that!" he appeared behind me, where I had come from. He then spins his staff above his head then brings it down to point at me and to my surprise one of my roars comes flying at me, I just crossed my arms in front of me and take the attack head on. I am knocked back a few feet, but there's no damage done to me.

"What the hell was that!?" I shout at him.

"Do you not recognise your own attacks?" was he mocking me?

"Yeah I do, but I'm asking how you did that."

"I'm pretty sure you can figure it out yourself," well yeah, I was just wanting confirmation.

"Your staff can absorb magical attacks and then discharge them at your convenience," at least that's my best guess.

"You are quite bright aren't you," I try to catch him off guard by quickly launching at him, but when I reach him, he disappears again! "But you are still but a child," I turn to my right to see him stood there but his hood has come down and I can see his smug grin. He has light grey hair that's almost white, and his face makes him look like he is _really_ old.

"You are really making me angry, I. Am. Not. A. CHILD!" I draw my arms back over my head "CHAOS DRAGON DEATH CANNON!" I throw my hands forward and a massive beam of bright, white magic launches from them. I wait for there to be a scream or maybe even explosion, but instead it just keeps going, and dredges the ground and clears the forest that was behind him. When the light from my attack clears, he is nowhere to be seen, _'did I just vaporise him?'_

I then hear slow clapping coming from behind me, I whip around and sure enough he's there completely unharmed. "My, my, you do have quite a bit of magic don't you," how the hell did he dodge that? Actually, why did he dodge that if his staff can absorb it… it has a limit doesn't it, well that part figured out, how did he dodge it? That attack has a massive radius, not to mention it moves really fast.

"How did you dodge that attack?" may as well ask the man himself.

"You think that as a mage I would solely rely on an item?" he proposes.

So he is a caster type and that staff is basically an accessory, so his own magic is the reason he can dodge, but even Laxus and his lightning form struggles to dodge my attacks… "You can teleport" I state more than ask.

"Very clever" he smirks, then disappears, I then find myself on the floor face down and I can feel a pain in between my shoulder blades.

I quickly jump back up and get my guard up again, "okay now that I know all of your tricks you're in for it."

"I doubt it, you can't even hit me" he states cockily.

"I really want to punch you in your smug face," I spit out through gritted teeth.

"Awe I think it's nearly nap time someone's getting cranky" something inside me just snaps, before I know it I have completely let go of my control on my magic. I take notice that the mages that were still standing are now struggling against the pressure of my magic.

"YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE!" I can hear my voice has gotten slightly deeper, I take a proper look at my enemy and I can see _fear_ in his eyes, it is quickly replaced by a serious look. He does his usual trick of disappearing, I then feel a shift in the air behind me and quickly jump to the side and quickly launch at the figure that had just swung for me and land my own punch to his face. He tumbles through the air and crashes through some trees, "that felt good."

"How can a _child,_ have this much power!" he emerges back out from the trees, his cloak was dirtied and slightly torn and he also had a small trickle of blood down his cheek from the eyebrow I had just split.

He's still calling me a 'child', "Chaos Dragon Roar!" again he teleports out of the way of my attack, "Coward!" I shout as I turn to face where he reappeared.

He then holds his staff out with his right hand, parallel with the ground and across his chest, with his left hand open behind it. He starts muttering something that I can't understand, then a black magic circle appears in the air above me, and it suddenly unleashes a black column of magic down onto me. With no time to get out of the way I coat myself in my magic and throw my arms above my head to try and block what I can, when it hits I am overcome with excruciating pain ripping across my entire body. It feels like a thousand knives are slicing away at me, it feels as though it goes on for hours before it finally stops and I'm left on my knees panting for breath.

"H-how are you still breathing! You should have been ripped to shreds!" yeah that's what it feel s like should happened.

I slowly rise to my feet, my head hanging down, "I'm guessing that was your trump move, now let me show you mine" I look up at him and give him a smile as I raise my hands up towards the sky.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR!" He shouts, "KILL HER!" his followers all look around at each other.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art" I start as my magic gathers around me, ' _I hope this actually works this time'_ I think. I look around and see the man's followers all charging at me, in response I drop my hands palms open and down on the ground where a magic circle appears, "ARMAGEDON!" I shout and the surrounding area is engulfed in a bright light. The ground rumbles like there is an earthquake, but I hold my position easily until it all subsides, once the light has cleared, I look around to see that the mansion that was there had vanished, as had the trees for about five hundred meters around me and that there wasn't a hint of green to be seen.

"It actually worked…" it wasn't as strong as Acnologia said it would be, but it did what he said it would do. I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness pass over me and had to sit down, I took another look around taking note that everyone I had been fighting against were down and not looking to healthy. I stayed sat there for while just taking in the destruction my spell had caused, I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of marching feet, I turned around to see a squad of ruin knights. The man at the front of the squad had long hair and wore glasses.

"My name is Lahar captain of the 4th custody enforcement unit, we are here to arrest the members of a dark cult in the name of the magic council." He announced.

"okay…" I said, Lahar then looked around the area and scrunched up his eyebrows.

"What happened here?" Lahar asked me.

"Well the magic council sent a job to Fairy Tail, and I took it," Lahar looked around again.

"By yourself?" He said sounding very sceptical.

"Yes, by myself, they weren't really that strong it only took one good spell to make them all sit quietly and wait to be collected by you guys." I said acting as nonchalant as possible even though that spell had been a bit more than 'good'.

"One spell?" I do love that look on peoples faces, "they seem to be more than just sitting quietly for our arrival," he noted.

"Well I guess I may have gone a bit overboard."

"A bit? It looks as though they have all been run over by their own individual trains, how can a little girl like you do all this by yourself!?" He just pushed the button.

"They called me a 'little girl' so I showed them what a 'little girl' can do" I said through gritted teeth.

"Very well, your reward will be sent to your guild where your Master should award you with it, and we will take these criminals into custody," I think he understood where my annoyance came from.

"Alright, and by the way that guy over there is the one who was in charge here," I told them motioning over towards the cloaked guy.

"Thank you," Lahar thanked, and I made my way back towards the town, as I'm walking, I remember the annoying little kid I left in the forest. "Hey kid, where are you?" I call out thinking it be best not to leave him out here alone.

"Right hear" I literally jump out of my skin at his sudden appearance behind me, but I quickly re-compose myself.

"What the hell kid! Do you have to sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, but it was pretty funny," he said with a little giggle at the end.

"No, it wasn't" I tell him as sternly as I can, "anyway let's head back to your town," I tell him.

"Okay" so we walk towards his town, after a few minutes the kid speaks up, "was that big flash of magic you?" he asks me.

"Why?"

"It was awesome!" he exclaims, "it was huge, and I could actually feel a _lot_ of magic coming from it, I didn't realise you were _that_ strong," he's now stood in front of me with wide eyes.

I smirk down at the kid, "yeah neither did they" I laughed, "hey kid have you even got a name?" it has only just occurred to me that we hadn't shared our names.

"Dan" he chirped, "what about you?"

"Makayla" I told him, "watch out!" Dan turns around just in time to walk into a tree, and promptly falls to the ground holding his nose. The stupid kid had been walking backwards until I tried to warn him, he quickly got back up still holding his nose, "you okay?" I was just checking before I laughed.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said, so I let out my laugh, "hey it's not funny!"

"Ha 'snot funny'"

"Shut up"

"Call it karma," I teased, and he mumbled something that didn't even sound like any form of language, "come on then kid, let's get you home."

* * *

 **Told you I can't end chapters, if anyone could give me some pointers on how to I would really appreciate it, also I've noticed that I get a lot of views for the first couple of chapters, but after that it just drops right off. If you guys know why it would be great if you could tell me what is scaring people off.**

 **Just also letting you know I think I am going to try and update this story every Saturday.**

 **R &R**


End file.
